The Gravel Road
by Verbally Insane
Summary: Years old, am revising with new story line and everything, please be patient.
1. Rain

* * *

* * *

Butterfly Kisses And Strawberry Sweet Snow...

REWRITTEN!! Yes, this is a rewritten chapter... I'm gonna go through them all and fix the ( grammar, spelling, add stuff, and much-much more!) I hope you'll like this story!! Now please move down and read!!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter one: Rain...

* * *

The pond shivered and swirled, drop after drop of rain fell from the grey clouds... a young lady stood, watching.

Azure tresses of hair were plastered to porcelain cheeks, flushing a light shade of rose. Soft pink lips parted slightly with an escaped sigh.

"Beautiful..." The lady murmured, palms clasped tightly together in front of her lithe form. She opened them up, revealing white petals of a Plum tree and pink petals of a Sakura tree.

A powerful breeze swept through, causing the intermingling petals to soar all about the lady in a lavender kimono.

She arched her body like an elfin bow, blinking large pools of amethyst; a sphere of pure heaven caught in her thick black lashes and burst into a thousand of tiny crystals.

A warm and wet hand fell around her wrist. "Woman, you should not be out in this weather or you'll catch your death."

Came the dark and moody tone of Hiei... Botan blinked several times in surprise, turning to face the icy Fire Demon.

"Hiei?" She squeaked, Hiei smirked slightly. "The one and only." Then stuffed both warm and wet hands in his pockets, sauntering away.

"Hiei wait!" Stopping short, he shifted position; looking back coldly and unemotionally.

"Hn?" Botan flicked her gaze away and whispered so softly that even a caress would be envious. "Would you- would you like some sweet snow...?"

He raised a brow inquiringly and began to stride passed Botan's prone form. "Are you going to just stand there or what?" Came his frosty, yet lazy approach.

Botan popped to life immediately. "Well lets go then!" She giggled, yanking on Hiei's arm, crimson orbs glared icily.

"Don't touch me."

Botan pulled back slowly, amethyst pools shifting about in uncertainty. "I'm sorry..." She finally mumbled; he rolled his eyes in return.

"Whatever, come on." They walked together down the park pathway until they came to a side walk.

"Hiei... have you visited your sister, Kuwabara and the baby recently?"

Questioned the Deity curiously, Hiei did not respond. "Hiei?" He sighed, waiting for the cars to go so they could cross the street.

"Yes." Was all he said, Botan frowned sadly; then sifted through her brain to a different topic.

"Isn't Yuki just the cutest little girl or what?" Hiei only stopped, pulling his bandaged hand from within his pocket.

Looking at it, he noticed a stain of scarlet liquid drip through the off-white wrappings. "Oh Hiei! You're hurt." The concerned yelp of Botan sounded, who came to his side immediately.

She tugged lightly at his arm, earning a soft growl from the disgruntled Demon. "Woman, I thought I told you-" She stopped him however; with words of her own.

"Listen Hiei, now's not the time to let your pride get in the way." Botan clutched his forearm carefully, not wanting to bruise his already injured arm.

Then ran down the sidewalk towards Botan's immediate apartment.

"Woman!"

* * *

Yusuke stepped out of the door to the Ramen shop, a couple of bags piled in his arms. A cream filled donut tightly wedged into his teeth.

Two forms then zipped passed.

"Hmm... Botan and Hiei." He was about to move out of the doorway when... Botan and Hiei! He started to chock on the donut.

Kuwabara walked up behind Yusuke's rigid body, waiting for him to move. "Hey Yusuke, move it or lose it."

But the raven haired Spirit Detective never did. "Yusuke!!"

Yusuke's face turned lovely shades of blue, until a heavy blow to his back caused him to lurch forward.

Losing his donut and almost crashing face first onto the sidewalk.

The blow came from none other then Kuwabara himself. He walked passed; Yukina coming to her husbands side, little Yuki wrapped securely in her arms.

"Kuwabara!! What the hell was that for!?"

The larger man only smiled, "To get you out of the way... and anything else was just a plus."

Yusuke growled, until a sharp whap to his head; signaled that his lovely Fiancé had just arrived.

"Yusuke! Quit acting so childish," Scolded Keiko lovingly.

"He started it." Yusuke grumbled, crossing his arms in a pout.

"Yusuke!"

"Coming!"

* * *

Botan closed the door to her shut. "I'll go get some bandages and medicine," She murmured, walking down the hall.

Hiei nodded silently. Striding over towards a window, where he hopped up on nimble feet, sitting on its sill.

He gently pressed his right palm to the cold glass, watching as rain pelted against it with such ferocity.

* * *

Botan rummaged through the bathroom cabinets, crouched down. Knees on hard tile and half her upper body inside.

She was flinging towels, toiletries, soap, and many more of the like.

"Darn! Where did I put that stuff?" She questioned herself, rather exasperated.

"Aha! Found it." She cried in utter joy and happiness, then a loud "thump!" was heard.

"Ow! My head..."

* * *

I just want everyone to know that I forgot about Botan having healing powers... so I'm just gonna leave 'em out. (sorry-sorry!) Thanks for reading and please review! I hope you enjoyed my first chappy!

Byeness!!

* * *


	2. Sweet Snow

* * *

* * *

Butterfly Kisses And Strawberry Sweet Snow...

REWRITTEN!! This chappy has been rewritten... please enjoy, now move on and read!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter two: Sweet Snow...

* * *

Hiei's crimson eyes widened then narrowed when he heard Botan come out into the dark livingroom.

"Um... I found everything."

Botan spoke softly; a light blush formed on her cheeks, finding Hiei shirtless. His tan skin rippling from every movement he made.

"Hi-Hiei? Uh-um..."

He just smirked, starting to slowly unwrap his arm. "Quiet down woman, I'm just taking the old wrappings."

Botan nodded, slowly padding close to the window.

The old bloody bandages untangled from his arm and fell to the floor limply. "Here. Let me see your arm please?"

Hiei slipped her an icy side-glance; sliding to a different position where his back leaned against the glass window.

Goose bumps streamed down his arms immediately, causing Botan to feel deep concern and worriment.

"Would you like to sit one the couch?" She offered sweetly.

Hiei only raised one elegant charcoal brow and stated plainly. "I'm fine." A low rumble resounded from outside, thunder continuing to roar tirelessly.

Botan grimaced when she really looked at his right arm, finding a black dragon painted to his skin.

The wounds were "not" what you'd call pretty. Botan felt a gasp form on her lips, but wrestled it down back in her throat.

"Go ahead and make your squeals, it doesn't matter." Came Hiei's voice deep and crisp.

She gave him a shocked look, opening a bottle of clear liquid, smoothing it over a rag.

Gently, she began to apply the medicine; dabbing it to his gnarled flesh.

He did not wince nor move in discomfort, where as to many people that type of medicine would feel like liquid fire burning your skin.

"Tell me if it hurts ok?" She bit her parched lip nervously.

Hiei only snorted, but otherwise did not respond.

At times Botan was the fun-loving, bubbly, and air-headed one of the Spirit Detectives... now though, she seemed so calm and serene-like.

Especially at the park earlier, where he had spotted her standing in the rain.

"Tell me woman," Hiei began, "Why do you tend to me?"

Botan paused, looking at him in wonderment. "Well, you're my friend and partner as a Spirit Detective, besides... think of it as repayment for all the times you saved me."

He nodded, satisfied with that answer.

"Hiei please hold your arm out straight." He did so emotionlessly and effortlessly.

Botan set her utensils down, grabbing new wrappings and turned to Hiei. Slowly moving her hands to his.

When her fingertips brushed against his hand a warm shiver ran up and down her spine.

The soft and soothing sound of rain hitting the window, made Botan a bit drowsy... to the point that she yawned with a covered mouth.

Continuing on, she finished with wrapping the bandage around his toned arm on last time, then tied it up in a small knot.

"Hiei... why do you have a dragon tattoo on your arm?"

Hiei gave her a clipped reply. "That is none of your concern."

Botan ducked her head, azure tresses cascading over her shoulders. "I'm sorry." She whispered sheepishly.

"Hn."

Botan stood, heading over to the fireplace. "I'll get a fire started to warm us up."

She grabbed a small box of matches that was hidden safely upon the mantel, opening it she fingered a small match.

Readying herself to drag it across the hard surface on the side of the box, when orange and red flames came to life before her in a flash.

Stumbling back she spun around, facing the Fire Demon. Who was looking out the window, in his original position on the sill.

"Hiei! You started that fire didn't you!?"

A cocky half grin tugged at his lips, "Clever one aren't you..."

Botan balled her fists, feeling stupid and embarrassed. "That's not funny." She hissed.

A low chuckle resonated to her ears from his lips.

"Stop laughing!!" Botan growled, stomping off down the hall to her room, then a loud "slam!" echoed throughout the whole apartment.

Hiei's small chuckle quickly dissolved into an all out laugh, not sinister... just a heartfelt laugh; his head fell back against the window frame.

All he could do was chortle in amusement.

Woman were quite the drama-queens...

* * *

Botan grounded her teeth together in annoyance. "He laughed at me! He actually laughed at me!"

Then slowly a soft and bashful smile fluttered on her lips. "His laugh was so-" Her words were cut short, when the phone began ringing noisily.

Running over to her bedside table, Botan quickly answered. "Hello?" Eyes brightened immensely. "Hi Keiko!"

"Yes."

"Mmhmm..."

"Sure that would be great."

"Ok, alright... bye!"

Hanging up the phone, Botan looked at her closet... what to wear? She then stood from her bed going over.

"Aha! I know..." She said happily.

* * *

Exiting her bathroom, she went over and gazed at herself in a full-length mirror, which leaned against a wall.

She was clad in a warm cream-white turtleneck and dark denim jeans.

Her long cerulean locks were tied up in a high ponytail. "There, that looks good." She praised, going to the bedroom door, swinging it open.

Now she just had to convince Hiei...

If that was even possible, padding down the hall she stepped into the livingroom, frowning at Hiei's attire. It would just not do.

"Um... Hiei...?" She started, fumbling with her words. He raised a charcoal brow in question.

"Keiko just called and invited us to a party." He did not respond, and just sat there.

Botan kicked at an imaginary rock, heading to the kitchen to get some strawberry flavored ice cream. "When is it?"

Came his swift and simple question, stopping Botan in her tracks. "It's on Friday."

"Hn. I'll go." Her eyes widened, gazing at the standoffish figure who sat on her window sill, not even stealing the Deity a glance.

"Really!? That's wonderful!!" She sang.

Hiei rolled his crimson eyes. "Hn. Stupid woman." She just ignored his remark, rummaging through the freezer until she found a large container. "Found it."

She murmured, grabbing it then shutting the door with her foot, heading for the cabinets.

Botan got out two bowls, and set them on the counter with the ice cream.

She opened a drawer by the sink, snatching out two spoons. "Ok, time to scup."

She said, digging a spoon into the cold sweet snow.

* * *

Hiei glanced up at the bowel that was held out for him. Taking it gingerly, he stared at the pink substance curiously.

"It's strawberry sweet snow." Botan informed him, grinning like an idiot.

He took the spoon; beginning to eat... it was cold, yet very-very sweet. "Hiei... do you like it?" She inquired, sitting against the wall below him, Hiei merely nodded.

"You know Hiei... we're gonna have to shop for clothes this week." She mumbled lightly. "We?" Hiei questioned icily.

"Yes 'we'. You can't go to a party dressed like that."

He shrugged, "So. Does it really matter?" Botan huffed in disdain. "Of course it matters and... we're going in two days."

He sighed. "Hn. Whatever."

* * *

Botan finished washing the bowels' in the sink, flicking her wrists and grabbed a towel to dry her hands.

She stepped out of the kitchen, into the livingroom, where-"Hiei...?"

He was gone... no longer there.

And the window was left ajar.

* * *

OkeyDokey!! That be number two! I sure hope you people liked it... and please review...

Byeness!!

* * *


	3. Uncertainty

* * *

* * *

Butterfly Kisses and Strawberry Sweet Snow

Well here's chappy three, hope everyone enjoys please continue!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter three: Uncertainty...

* * *

Hiei hopped from tree to tree, his lips pulled into a tight frown, that woman... she'd... she'd been so kind to him.

As a child, he had been denied the simple luxury of kindness, well being the fact that he was known as the "Forbidden Child", plus being a demon; didn't always help.

Yet, she... that woman had jumped so readily, to help him. There was Kurama, a forever good and loyal companion, yet when Kurama would help him, it was different.

"Damn woman." Hiei hissed, he hated being confused and in doubt, what to do? What to do? In the distance, he could see the apartment, which belonged to the red-haired fox.

Why not give it a try...? No. Not now... maybe some sleep would remedy him of his problems. Maybe...?

So, swiftly gliding into the deeper recesses of the park, he came upon a large oak tree, his home. Landing nimbly on the branch, he immediately settled down for a good nights rest.

Bringing out his bandaged hand, Hiei just stared, remembering the young woman's gentle touch, and sweet snow. Gods it was good! Pulling his cloak closer, slightly shivering from the crisp damp air.

Hiei finally drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

Botan burrowed deeper into her warm and cozy blankets, sighing contentedly; her soft rivulets of light blue spilling about her pillow, yet knowing that the brooding fire demon was out there in the cold.

Made her sad... he was still injured and... "And can take care of himself... he's a grown man, and powerful demon." She sided, but it wasn't enough to quell the worry and fright.

She was too caring and loving, to just let the thought lye there, and go to sleep. Frowning she gazed out the window, where the moon was shrouded by thickening clouds.

It would be raining all week and he was bound to catch a fever. "Maybe I'll let him stay here?" she thought aloud; it sounded just. But would he agree? "Probably not." She reasoned.

Then an idea formed in her head. "I'll talk to Keiko first thing in the morning, she'll know what to do!" Botan confirmed, satisfied with that decision, let tired amethyst orbs, droop closed.

Botan fell, into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Keiko yawned flipping the closed sign around, so it read open, her warm cinnamon locks swept up into a plan bun, while she padded to the counter, grabbing an old apron.

She swiftly tied it around her waist; she found a rag and began her rounds of wiping the tables, when a sudden ding sounded from the door, looking up she found...

"Botan!" Keiko smiled brightly, running over to her friend, where they both exchanged a hug. "Hey Keiko." Botan murmured, grinning.

"What advice do you need this time...hmm?" Botan smiled sheepishly, sitting in a chair Keiko pulled out for, and sit in another as well. "Well, I...uh..." she fumbled looking for the right words.

Keiko frowned and laid a reassuring hand upon, Botan's shoulder. "Whatever it is I'll understand. Remember... I am getting married to Yusuke, after all." Keiko chuckled.

Botan gazed upwards, with timid pools of amethyst. "Well, yesterday I was at the park, after ferrying a few souls to Rekai...and Hiei stumbled upon me, sort of."

Keiko nodded; taking that in, then raised a brow, in signal for her bubbly friend to continue. Botan sighed. "I found out he was hurt, so I decided to take him to my apartment."

"...And, you called... so I asked if he'd like to go too, he agreed and I just wanted to tell you. So I'll be leaving now, bye!" Botan rushed, standing ready to leave.

A hand gripped her wrist in a vice like hold. "You are not going anywhere until you tell me everything." Keiko commanded, yanking Botan back into her seat.

Botan winced, yet complied silently. "Now continue." Stated Keiko. "Alright... Well, when I was re-bandaging his arm, our hands touched." Botan's cheeks were stained a light shade of pink, recalling the other night.

"It was an odd sensation I've never felt before, when holding someone's hand... then he was pretty nice to me I guess... Then it's going to rain a lot this week. So I thought. Why not let him stay with me... and... and I don't know."

Came her flustered words, Keiko shook her head. "It appears you've got a crush on him." Botan almost chocked on her own tongue. "What! That's impossible."

Keiko laughed. "Botan has a crush on Hiei!" she crowed, Botan shook her head. "I do not!" Keiko quieted her chortles of amusement and gave Botan a knowing smile.

"What kind of sensation did you say you got when touching his hand?" Botan blinked large orbs, looking up in thought. "It was kind of warm, and I got all tingly and... it's hard to describe."

Keiko smirked, brown eyes twinkling. "Then my friend, you've got it bad for him." Botan immediately came to life at that. "Keiko I do not, please quit!" Botan growled.

Keiko shrugged, getting up. "Anyway. I think you should let him stay with you... but the problem will be, getting him to agree." Botan nodded in agreement, causing her azure hair to swish about.

Another ding sounded from the door as Yusuke entered, he stopped looking at them and waved. "Hey girls! What cha talking about?" he asked, casually.

"Nothing." They chorused in unison, causing Yusuke to blink, shrug, then head into the kitchen for something to eat. "Yusuke! You better not make a mess in there."

Keiko called, from the table, as Yusuke just rolled his eyes. "Yes, 'dear'." He muttered, looking in the large pantry. "Well, I best get working, there's a busy day ahead of me. Plus Yusuke's bottomless pit of a stomach."

Botan smiled getting up, "Ok, I'll see you later Keiko, thanks for the help." Botan said in gratitude, Keiko merely waved her off. "Anytime...Bye Botan." Botan grinned, heading out the door. "Bye Keiko!"

Walking out into the cool morning air, she headed on down the sidewalk, feeling some of her troubles slackened. "Now... to find Hiei and somehow convince him to stay with me."

As the old saying went, "Easier said than done".

* * *

Kurama busily typed away at his laptop, stopping for a second to think then continue. When he sensed and smelled a presence behind him. "Hello Hiei." He said never once faltering at his work.

Hiei smirked, stepping away from the shadowed corner, his form being illuminated by the soft glow of light, which streamed from the window above Kurama's desk in his apartment.

"I see you're still just sharp." He noted, coming to lean against Kurama's desk; folding his arms across his chest. "It's been a while since we've talked, is there something you need help with?" questioned the emerald eyed Fox.

"Hn. Fox, you know, I do not take help from others." Kurama nodded, "True you don't. So, let me rephrase that, what have you come here to talk about." Spoke the clever man, used to his friend's behavior.

"It's about that damned woman." Hiei began; Kurama just raised one crimson brow. "Refine the word, 'damned woman'." Hiei frowned. "The deity, Botan."

A smile curled at his lips, eyes gleaming with mirth. "Yes, her... what has Miss Botan done?" Hiei narrowed crimson orbs, at the fox. "Do not toy with me, fox."

Kurama simply sighed, and pushed back into his chair, giving his attention fully to the fire demon. "Hiei, tell me what is bothering you."

He held out his left arm, showing Kurama the new bandage, "She rewrapped it for me." He said crisply, Kurama fingered a lock of fiery hair, thoughtfully. "That was kind, of her..."

Hiei grunted, shifting his gaze away, from the prying eyes of the fox. "She also invited me to some party with the rest of you buffoons." Kurama chuckled, "Did you except, or..."

Hiei glared at the wall opposite from him, "Hn." A small laugh escaped Kurama's lips. "So you excepted, I see."

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! ...And just to let you know... It's frickin hard to keep Hiei in character, and to answer several people's questions, yes this is a Hiei and Botan story, and there will be touches of angst, lots of romance, pure fluff, and humor. Also I did not know that, from what one of my reviewers have told me, Botan was there when he got the dragon tattoo, sorry I was not aware of that. But oh well, and I'd like to say I LOVE YOU!!! , To all the people, that have reviewed. I'll also try to update every day, so keep checking...

Byeness!!

* * *


	4. Please

* * *

* * *

Butterfly Kisses And Strawberry Sweet Snow

Here's number four!! Please enjoy...

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter four: Please...

* * *

Botan let a sweet smile flutter to her lips, and found a light skip was to her every step. "It's so beautiful this morning." She sighed.

Yes, indeed it was, a light breeze wafted about, rustling the leaves and tugging at skirts and hair, playfully. The sun's rays bathed the land in a warm glow.

Puddles on sidewalks were drying, and many people were opening up their shops, getting ready for the days normal routine of business.

Botan's boots made a soft clicking sound as they connected to the concrete, while her stomach rumbled hungrily when the smell of fresh pastries, bread and coffee beans drifted in her direction.

The city was quiet and peaceful, almost like the calm before the storm... speaking of which; it was supposed to get pretty nasty later on that day. But for now, she just soaked in the cheerful atmosphere.

Feeling a sudden chilly wind pick up, she held tighter to her coat, and felt Goosebumps trail there way down her legs, as it lifted the fairly long skirt she wore, causing somewhat of a draft.

Finally giving into temptation, Botan headed for a little café to pick up some coffee and maybe a muffin.

Yes, that sounded good. Stepping up to the door, Botan gently pushed it open, the bell sounded. "Good morning Miss."

Greeted an elderly lady, who stood behind the counter, "Good morning." The woman smiled. "What would you like... hmm?"

Botan blinked large amethyst orbs in thought. "...Um... one Mocha Cappuccino, and a chocolate chip muffin to go. Please?" The elderly woman nodded, going about to prepare her customers order.

Botan looked out the window, where the park was just across the street. "Here you are, Miss." Said the woman kindly, bringing Botan out of her stupor. "Oh, thank you."

She handed the lady her money then grabbed her things, bowing slightly. "Have a good day." Called out the woman, waving.

Botan smiled, "You too." Then exited the shop, where she decided it'd be best to get her confrontation with Hiei, out of the way with.

Maybe use the muffin as a peace treaty of some sort, for it appeared the fire demon was quite fond of sweets. Chuckling to herself, she crossed the road, heading straight for the park.

Hiei looked blankly from his tree, as that annoying ferry woman, appeared through the foliage and brush. "Hn. What do you want woman...?"

He spoke coolly, making her gaze shift to him; a light blush complemented her cheeks, as azure tendrils whipped about behind her. The branch Hiei resided on, jerked when he sprinted off, landing on the soft lawn, with a low thud.

"Uh, hello Hiei..." She smiled, waving politely. It was then that he found her holding a small bag and cup, which both smelled delicious.

"Hn." Botan sat down under the shade of the large tree, setting her things down. "Uh Hiei, I was curious... you do know that it's going to be stormy this whole week write." That wasn't exactly what she had wanted to say, but it was a start.

"Yes, I'm quite aware..." He stated coming to lean against the said tree, Botan clutched at her skirt, eyes lowered so that her thick black lashes fluttered gently against her cheeks.

"Well, I thought that maybe, you should stay with... with me at my apartment." She couldn't believe she had said it. Raising a charcoal brow he answered evenly. "No."

Botan frowned, knowing he'd say it, yet hoping against that possibility, if he didn't want to catch his death in the weather to come he should stay with her.

And that was that, "I'll be worried if you don't get the proper shelter and besides which your still wounded." She put in firmly, it was a challenge... and Hiei was ready to except.

"Hn. No." His eyes were cold, as steel, and he would not give in, Botan gritted her teeth. "Hiei. I think it would be for the best, come on think about, I mean you'd have a warm place to sleep and you could have all the sweet snow you want!"

He perked up at that. "Hn. I'll think about it." He pushed from the tree; ready to jump up, when a gentle hand grabbed his wrist. "Please Hiei... it will be very stormy tonight."

It wasn't her words that persuaded him, but her soft face, which was taut with concern, her amethyst eyes gleaming, and lips parted slightly, cheeks flushed with frustration.

So with much force and agitation, he swallowed his pride, why not? A warm place to sleep wouldn't be so bad, and it was only for one week. "Fine, stupid woman."

"Hiei! Please it would...eh? You agree...?" Her whole body was stock still, he...he actually agreed!? Rolling crimson eyes, Hiei began to make his way down the old worn path.

"Hn. Hurry up." Botan jumped up, grasping her things in one hand, while throwing the other, in the air.

Squealing in her triumph, Botan ran after Hiei's retreating figure. "Hiei! Wait up!"

"Hn."

* * *

Opening the apartment door, Botan and Hiei stepped inside; sighing Botan flung her coat against the back of the sofa. Hiei just stood there, not sure what to do.

Botan turned and found him, she giggled lightly... how to get him to ease up a bit? "Hiei make yourself, comfortable..." she went rigid, when he stepped to the window, sitting on its sill.

It wasn't what she had meant, but if it made him happy... then that would be that. "Are you hungry?" she asked kindly, going into the kitchen.

He however just ignored her, staring out the glass... "Guess not." She mumbled, pulling out the muffin from its bag, now slightly cold, she placed it in the microwave, setting the time for forty-five seconds.

Gazing at Hiei's prone form, she sighed. He could be so damn difficult! Hearing the timer go off she opened the microwave, grabbing the muffin.

But it was very hot, slightly burning her fingers; she pulled away immediately, as a yelp sounded from her lips. "Ouch!" Hiei's eyes opened, listening to all the commotion.

Determined to not give up, she ran to the other side of the kitchen and pulled a draw open, grabbing a cooking instrument.

Coming up to the opposing muffin, she probed the pastry with a pair of tongs, and smirked, picking it up, and putting it onto a plate on the counter. "I win dumb thing."

She said, taking it into the living room, only stealing the fire demon one glance she sat herself on the large coach, and grabbed a book, which sat on the ataman next to her.

Kicking off her boots she leaned against the armrest and placed the book against her legs then began carefully chewing, the hot little devil of a pastry.

* * *

Eventually Botan had fallen asleep, book on floor and muffin eaten, Hiei stood heading to the kitchen, the 'stupid woman' had said he could have all the sweet snow he wanted.

So that's exactly what he planned to do. Striding past the coach he noticed, that Botan was shivering. He sighed, going to the love seat and picked a light maroon blanket.

Coming up to her, Hiei lightly draped the blanket about her petite form, and noticed her eyebrows were furrowed deeply.

Almost as if... her hair was tied up pretty tight, he figured that must be the reason, growling low in his throat he curled his fingers around it, gently tugging it out.

And watched in fascination as long rivulets of sky blue tendrils spilled free, pooling about her back and covering her face.

Giving in to the need, he lightly brushed the hair from her cheeks, pulling it behind her ear. She was... cute.

No. More like adorable, not that he'd ever admit it out loud though. "Damn woman." He grumbled, stalking to the kitchen grumpily.

When light droplets of rain tapped the window, until it became a little louder and fuller, the sound was lulling and made him a bit sleepy.

"Hn."

* * *

Well that was chapter four. Sure hope you liked it... and if you think it was a bit out of character at the end just tell me and I'll take it out. I want this to be for all the Hiei and Botan fans. So what ever you want, you get. And give me ideas for the next chapters, cause I don't know what else to do, please-please give some ideas; I'll really appreciate it. Oh, and just so you know I am not sure when I'll be able to update next (But I'll try to tomorrow hopefully), considering I live in the middle of Florida, and there's a giant hurricane headed straight for me. So please prey for my survival so I continue writing this story. I love you reviewers you're the best and keep on reviewing, it gives me motivation and I like that. So till next time...

Byeness!!

* * *


	5. Warmth

* * *

* * *

Butterfly Kisses and Strawberry Sweet Snow...

Hello Everyone I had just enough time to put another chapter up, and I'm happy! So without further ado, read on.

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter five: Warmth...

* * *

Botan moaned feeling warm. Oh so very warm. Cracking one eye open then the other, her vision at first, was blurry and unfocused, but steadily cleared.

She blinked finding it very bright, and also noticed that she was on the couch. The reason for her warmth came from the maroon blanket that was covering her.

How did that get there? She hadn't put it there... could it have been...Hi-No!

He wouldn't do that. Shaking her head, she sat up, glanced at her watch; it read ten-thirty a.m., Botan's eyes widened. "Man. I must've slept for a long time." She croaked.

"Hn. ...And you snore too." Came an amused tone with hints of dry sarcasm, Botan whirled around finding Hiei, in his usual spot by the window.

"I do not!" She retaliated heatedly, blushing embarrassedly; his knowing smirk was all she got in return.

"Well I don't." Muttering to herself, she stood and began to stretch out the kinks and knots in her aching muscles. "Hiei...? I'm going to take a shower, after that we'll leave to go shopping."

His glare was fierce, crimson orbs flashing haughtily. Botan however was already heading to the bathroom. "Damn woman is going to enjoy my torture."

He hissed, looking back out the window. Yes it would be torture; he remembered the horrified looks Yusuke would carry when he'd be finished with one of those "shopping trips" with Keiko.

Now that "stupid woman" wanted to drag him around as well.

"Hn. Damn woman."

* * *

Botan stuck her hand into the rain of water, checking for the, just temperature, finding it warm she stepped in.

Immediately a low moan escaped her lips, it felt so well! She grabbed her shampoo, squirting it into her wet palms, then dipped her soapy fingers threw cerulean locks, and began a light scrubbing.

Only by routine could she do this so absentmindedly, while her thoughts ventured elsewhere. "Hiei..."

He was actually being a decent person to be around, yet so cold. She could remember being told about his past. It was a wonder he wasn't insane.

"How could I make him... less frigid?" She murmured tapping her chin, maybe being nice to him...but wouldn't he worry about betrayal?

For it has happened to him before, that's why he's always...well, the way he is.

Nodding, she knew what she'd have to do. Show him with your actions than words. "I'll help you Hiei. So don't worry. You're not alone." Smiling brightly, Botan rinsed her hair.

Time to hurry up, and get to the mall.

* * *

Stepping out of the steaming bathroom Botan came to her closet, she rummaged through the clothes until coming onto one of her favorite outfits Keiko had helped her pick out.

It was a light green tank top, and a light pastel skirt, embroidered on the skirt were vines with small silver buds.

She grinned at her reflection in the mirror, twirling about, and relinquishing the feel of the skirt lightly brushing against her smooth creamy skin.

Hiei might like it... She just couldn't wait to get him into a tuxedo, biting her bottom lip; she tried desperately to quell her on coming giggles.

Afraid the good-hearing fire demon, would know of her wondering thoughts. She grinned mischievously, grabbing a brush and gently gliding it into her soft waves of sky blue.

She continued this motion for a few seconds longer, and then flung the brush onto her bed. It bounced lightly, wrinkling her comforter.

"One night down and..." Counting the rest with her fingers, she answered her own question. "Six more to go."

Botan shuffled to her door and picked up one pair of sandaled high heels, the color of white silver. Lightly pushing the door open she walked into the hall, till she came to the living room.

Where Hiei was standing in a corner by the door, patiently waiting, she cocked her head slightly, making her appear like a confused puppy.

Hiei looked bored, his eyes a dull blood color. "Hn. You're slow woman." It was simple and dry, Botan huffed angrily, why did he always have to be that way...?

It was a dumb question, considering she already knew the answer. She yanked at her coat on the couch, stuffing her arms through the sleeve holes, Hiei rolled his eyes at her, action, women annoying as hell, could be quite amusing; he just loved to plucked and probe at her nerves.

"Come on Hiei. We better get to the mall before it starts to rain." And with that said, Botan opened the front door, and watched as buckets of water poured to the ground.

* * *

THE END...

* * *

Just kidding!!

* * *

She was not having the best day. The rain was only coming down harder and harder. "Guess we can no longer go." Said Hiei in relief, but he would not get off that easily.

"We are going. The problem is, how were going to get there...?" frowning Hiei knew that if he wanted to get this over with it would be now, so coming up behind Botan he whispered into her ear quietly.

"Woman? Get onto my back." Botan shivered, chewing on her lip frantically, a moan of pleasure curled at the pit of her stomach.

Until the realization of what Hiei had just said hit her like a brick wall. "Wha-what! You-you lecherous-"

He silenced her by shifting to the front of her. "Hn. You have three options, one: you get on my back and go without getting too wet...two: go and get completely soaked... and finally, third: We just don't go at all."

He was not in the mood for her whining; Botan blinked pondering over the options given to her.

She sighed in defeat. "Ok, I'll get onto your back." So, timidly moving forward she wrapped her arms about his neck gingerly, and yelped in surprise when he placed is hand under her thigh, gently lifting her up onto his back.

"Watch it mister." She scolded. Hiei shrugged not at all intimidated, he closed the door and looked around, seeing that they were several stories up, he quickly bended his legs.

Thrusting upwards, and jumped onto the roof of the building next to theirs, and ran across it, he picked up momentum and leapt up, sailing towards another roof top.

Botan clutched onto his neck harder, eyes scrunched closed; her heart was beating faster and faster.

"Hn. Open your eyes woman, you will not fall." Though his words were a tad on the harsh side they were still reassuring.

Slowly she let on fall open, and then quickly the other; Botan was used to heights and going fast in the air, it was when her life was in another person's hands, that she became frightened.

Quietly watching the landscape around them, they steadily neared the mall, its side coming into view.

A heady scent wafted to her nose, it smelled like... exotic spices and...cinnamon, hypnotized Botan absently sniffed, to find the smell.

Until her nose, led her to Hiei's nape, taking a low whiff she shuddered, realizing that's exactly where the smell had come from.

It was Hiei's own scent!! It was rather intoxicating, his smell, closing her eyes gently, she snuggled deeper into Hiei's nape, as an escaped sigh lingered at her lips.

* * *

Hiei growled, he had felt and sensed every little thing she did. It made his blood boil! From anger or lust he wasn't quite sure.

Being its capability to be lust wasn't too surprising. He was indeed a male after all, but this was that "damned woman"!

The bubbly, air-headed, clumsy, and-and innocent little deity... Hiei frowned at his wandering thoughts. "I'm going insane."

He muttered under his breath, glaring at anything he could see. Hiei soon noticed, by the sound of her breathing, that she'd fallen asleep. On his back!!??

Stopping, he began to shift his back, trying to wake the sleeping girl. "Hn. Wake up." Botan whimpered lightly, rubbing her eyes with one hand. "Wha... Hiei."

She mumbled, then noticed that they were at the edge of a roof, an alleyway below them. "Hn. Should we drop here?" Botan blinked her large amethyst eyes. "Um, yes."

With that said, he curled his arm around, pulling her off his back.

Then with Botan's utter surprise and horror, she watched as he let go causing her to fall down towards the alley's hard concrete ground. "Ahhh!!" she shrieked, closing her eyes, immediately at the last second a flash of black appeared caught her in its arms.

"Hn. Stupid woman, you scare to easy." Botan shook violently from fright, clutching at his cloak desperately.

He smirked cockily, then plucked her from his form and set her to the ground, slightly walking away. "Hiei you jerk that wasn't funny!!" She fumed, regaining all her senses.

"Hn. I found it quite amusing." She got up; neck and cheeks flushed, and began after him on shaky legs. "Meanie." She glared sticking her tongue out at his retreating back.

"Hn."

* * *

Well there you go! I got in one last chapter, and I will be expecting Hurricane Frances tomorrow. This chapter is extra long; it's a gift to all you wonderful reviewer's which I love with all my heart and soul. You are all so wonderful to me... sniffle-sniffle. I am unworthy! Anyway please recommend this story to other fans of this couple if you could. I would like everyone's opinion, whether it is good or bad. I love you all so very much!! And please prey for my safety so I can come back and finish this story!! I do not know when I'll be able to update next, considering I might not have power in a few days, which will suck tremendously... so please be patient and tell me if Hiei is out of character. XOXOXO!!! Thank you...

Byeness!!

* * *


	6. Pain

* * *

* * *

Butterfly Kisses And Strawberry Sweet Snow...

Hi people! It is 1:07 pm here in florida, and the Hurricane is going to take a few hours until it reaches where I'm at, it's probably going to come in at Ft. Peirce, then maybe go southward, just below my town(Orlando), which would be nice, but considering that the eye of the hurricane, from what I've heard is 22 miles long and wide I think, and if not that; it was around that big. So in case the power does go out I wanted to get one more little chapter in, (I'm probably going to end up in a closet somewhere, writing in the dark. Like some kind of troll...) I've got nothing else to do at the moment. It sure is getting freaky out there though...

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter six: Pain...

* * *

Botan glared heatedly at Hiei's back, hoping to somehow burn through it. She defiantly followed however, picking up her pace to catch up with his quick and deft strides.

Coming forward they stepped out of the alley, looking left then right. In reflex. They were after all Spirit Detectives, which was a dangerous job.

Then something dawned on Botan. It was still raining! ...and she was getting soaked, or would be if they didn't go inside soon. "Hiei let's hurry!" she muttered hurriedly.

A feeling of something floated around her breasts', looking down she noticed that her...that her shirt had become see-through!! Quickly pulling her arms about herself she blushed and realized Hiei had been staring.

"You pervert!" She growled, eyes alight with fire, Hiei just gave her a raised brow and shifted his weight to the other leg.

"Hn. You should cover yourself up." He said lazily, Botan's brows furrowed deeply. "What do you mean? My coat is...is." It wasn't on her at all, somehow it had fallen off her when she was crashing to the alley.

She looked around and found it in a puddle of dirt and water. Completely ruined! It had been pretty new too. She pouted, how did these thing keep happening to her... and why?

A warm material slide around her cold and wet shoulder, lightly brushing against the skin of her bare arms. Looking herself, Botan noticed a black cloak was stationed securely about her body.

And it smelled exactly like him, exotic spices intermingling with cinnamon.

Botan's cheeks became tinged with a rose shade of pink, gazing up, she found Hiei already heading for the malls entrance. It didn't match her outfit... but the gesture had been kind.

Jogging up to him she tapped his shoulder lightly, he turned his crimson gaze to hers, looking a bit annoyed. "Hn?" Her lips curved upwards, smiling sweetly up at him.

"Thank you." He shrugged emotionlessly, but inside he was bubbling with fury. Damn. Damn. Damn. How could "she" make "him" do these things for "her"? It was absolutely absurd!

The door in front slide open, as cold air buffered against them from the inside.

* * *

Walking and looking. Looking and Walking. That was all they were doing! "Hn. Woman, if you don't hurry up, I'm leaving." Botan silently mocked him in her head.

"Yes 'sir'." She muttered. One minute he was ok, the next he became quite the- well, even if it was her thoughts, Botan was still modest.

She watched as many people were eating in the food court, heading into some stores, or just hanging out.

A store came up as they walked along, it was filled with men and women's clothing. "Hiei? Let's go in here." Without his consent, she grabbed his hand yanking him forward.

A low growl sounded at her side, however feeling a bit brave she ignored him, pulling the fire demon into the store. "Here we go! Just what you need."

Immediately the instinct of a woman took over, she began to rummage through the racks of clothing in a fluster. "Hello how may I help you?"

Turning slightly she found a young man garbed in a tan suite and very shiny dress shoes, staring at her, his eyes twinkled with something she did not like.

"Um... 'We're' fine." she smiled wearily, purposely emphasizing the word "we're". The mans blue orbs flicked to the left where he spotted the brooding figure of Hiei, who stood not but five feet away.

"Ah yes, are you looking for something specific for your 'boyfriend'?" Botan frowned, she'd told him she was fine- "Wha- my 'boyfriend'? He's not my boyfriend, we're just friends."

Her heart raced. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. The man smiled, it was a smile she felt frightened by, she absently stepped closer to Hiei, until her back was pressed against his firm chest.

"Oh. Brother and sister." Not having the need to correct him, she shrugged, giggling nervously. Hiei glared, more annoyed, then angered by the man.

"Didn't we come here for a purpose?" He glowered. Botan blinked. "Oh yes, here I'll pick some stuff out. Then you can try them on." He stepped from behind the deity, going over to a vacant chair and quietly sat.

In doing so, Botan was left alone to confront the "smiling" man. "Are you sure, you wouldn't like some help?" His eyes were roving her body greedily, and in one particular area that was still slightly wet.

Botan's green shirt, shuddering with disgust she wrapped her arms around herself, she'd given Hiei's shirt back, thinking it would be fine since they were indoors.

Now however, she wished it would suddenly appear around her again. "No that's ok." She inched her way around him, going over to another rack of clothing.

He nodded moving to the counter, flashing another one of his "smiles". Botan shook her head of cerulean locks; shuffling through some shirts.

Pulling out several outfits she approached the bored looking fire demon, grinning impishly. "I've got some stuff, lets go see how you'll look in it."

Again glaring, he stood swiftly following the ferry girl to the back of the store, where they headed through a door that read "Fitting Room" above it.

Unknown to Hiei, Botan had purposely went on the right side of him, as to shield herself from the man at the counter.

* * *

Botan sat in a comfortable chair, waiting for Hiei to come out and show her the first outfit.

"Hiei come on out!" She grinned like a cat, seeing the door to her right open slowly, as Hiei shyly stepped out, going in front of her.

She had covered her eyes so that it would be a surprise. "Hn. You can look." Steadily pulling her hands away from her face, she blinked.

"You look great!" Hiei felt his cheeks warming intensely, but not from the complement, it was embarrassment. "I'll get you for this woman."

She nervously laughed and examined him more closely. His form being clad in dark denim jeans and white dress shirt, mixing casual with class. Except for the fact he had no shoes on or socks for that matter.

The jeans were a bit baggy as was the style and slightly hung around his sturdy hips, while the shirt was loose and fitting to his nicely sculptured chest. She noticed that he'd left the top two buttons undone.

Simply put. Hiei was a delicious sight and- she chocked. Delicious!? Did she just think that?

"Hn. I'll go change." He went to the door. "Um... I've got another outfit right here." She then pulled something out behind her, tossing it to him.

"Hn. Whatever." He closed the door behind himself. Botan waited strung with anticipation for the waited reaction.

"Oh, hell no!" she burst into laughter crumpling into the chair, her slender fingers gripping at the armrest and her tummy. As tears poured from her amethyst orbs.

A dark presence loomed above, shadowing her in its seething rage. "You expect me to wear this?" It came in a sharp and deadly tone.

Botan wiped the remaining liquid crystals from her eyes, and looked up at him. She tried so hard not to die from another fit as he held the outfit in front of her accusingly.

What he held out was a plaid shirt that buttoned up and was secured with a bow-tie, and then shorts that came just below the buttocks and then grandpa-like socks that came to be at knee length.

"What? It's in style." She was lying through her teeth, but he didn't need to know that.

"I do not care. I'm not going to-to ware that thing." With that he shoved them in her face haughtily stomping back into the dressing room, closing the door with slam.

Again Botan laughed, it wasn't truly meant to be an actual outfit for him, just a little joke.

Keiko said it was so funny when she did the same to Yusuke, except he didn't realize what he was wearing until he came out of the dressing room and looked at himself in the mirror.

Hiei was to observant to let that happen. It would've been funny though...

* * *

Botan handed the "smiling" man her credit card, paying for the clothes she'd picked out for Hiei. "Thank you Miss for shopping at our store please come back again."

Botan nodded, not even looking at him, she didn't think she'd ever come here again. There was just something about him, she didn't trust or like.

Hiei was waiting by the exit of the store, ready to leave and go get some sweet snow, for they'd been at the mall for several hours. She started her way to him when something caught her eye.

Curious she went over to examine a light lavender dress. It was beautiful! "Hold on one second Hiei! I just want to try this on."

He nodded, watching as she left into the back out of sight. The man at the counter grinned, his eyes gleaming with something sick. Something ruthless.

* * *

Botan had just pulled the dress on, when soft rapping sounded at the door, thinking it Hiei, she immediately pulled it open. "I told you I was only-eh um... sorry."

It was the "smiling" man, he waved at her innocently. "Sorry to interrupt Miss, but I remembered we have a sweater that would match the dress perfectly and thought you'd might like to try it on."

She blinked, feeling very uncomfortable at the moment, but the man was nice. "Thank you..." she murmured quietly.

"Here, turn around and I'll put it on you to see if it fits properly." Botan nodded, as she slowly turned away.

Immediately material wrapped around her mouth, being tied harshly to her head. She screamed in surprise, yet it was muffled to silence.

A hot and fetid breath skimmed the area of her skin just below her ear. "Now Bitch be good and I won't hurt you."

Her eyes were wide in fear, as a cold sickening panic curled in the pit of her stomach, the man pushed her against the wall, tugging at the strap on her left shoulder until it snapped.

His eyes were swirling with lust, as his lips were pulled into a sadistic smirk. "Good girl. Now lets see how good you do in pleasing my never-ending desires."

She struggled, kicking and thrashing her arms about, just when she was about summon her oar, a hand came and grabbed her wrists, throwing her against the wall. Hard.

Wincing, Botan began her struggle again, when a glint of silver met her gaze. A knife. The man cackled madly, when he saw her movement still.

He swerved the knife back and forth, taunting her. While his other hand, slipped under the dress going up her leg, until it rested at her thigh where he began to massage her tender flesh.

"Defiant little girl aren't you?" He hissed, bringing the knife downward in an ark, cutting the fabric of her dress.

Immediately he dove his hand in, grasping one soft mound of her breast. Her eyes squeezed shut, as tears trickled freely down her cheeks.

Where was Hiei? Why wasn't he there to protect her, from this madman? She began to feel nauseous, as the fetid taste of bile climb up her throat.

She was suffocating whether her nose was free or not. The man leaned forward, licking the place where her neck and shoulder connected.

Hiei! Her mind screamed frantically. "Hn. You shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to you 'boy'." Came the ice tone from the side.

Hiei stood. Leaning against the door frame, hands in pockets, and eyes gazing ahead at a wall.

The man jumped up, poised and ready with his knife. "Oh yeah! How are you going to stop me?"

Most humans were incapable of sensing spirit energy, but as Hiei's aura rose notch after notch.

Becoming blacker and blacker. The man shuddered, gulping fast, as sheens of sweat ran down his body. "You-you can't stop me."

Hiei smirked, pushing himself from the wall. He sauntered over slowly. Cornering the man. "Hn. Children must learn, not to play with fire."

Hiei's right arm glowed in a swirl, as the bandages fell to the floor in a pile of ashes. Crimson orbs twinkled with a lazy and bored malice. "Cause fire burns." That said, he lifted his hand to the man's shriveling man's throat.

Immediately he was swallowed in a burst of flames. Botan cringed, looking away. The scent of burnt flesh; made her head swim sickly.

A soft hand cupped her cheek, as another gently tugged at the sweater, pulling it off. "Hn. You're always getting into trouble aren't?" Hiei scolded lightly.

Botan hiccuped with a suppressed sob. She felt dirty. Dirty and violated. Not even trying to cover her gaping chest.

Those hands... hands so deadly and dangerous. Now caressed her face, wiping a tear from her cheek. Un able to contain her wrenching pain and fear, Botan leapt forward burrowing herself into his embrace.

She sobbed uncontrollably, griping his cloak tighter and tighter. "Hn. Woman you're safe..." He soothed, or at least tried to, as he very awkwardly patted her back.

Botan's sobs grew louder an fiercer at this. Hiei sighed, he'd have to get her home before anyone came back to see what all the commotion was about.

Gently he pulled her back and out of his arms, only to have her dived for him again, growling softly, he spoke. "If you don't move, I won't be able to cover you from prying eyes."

Nodding with a sniffle she moved back, lips trembling. He grasped his cloak and began to pull it off his body. Where he then took her arms in his hands and lifted them upward, as he gently glided the cloak over her head.

"Thank you..." She mumbled softly, head bowed. "Hn." It was cold, and she knew that's just how he was. But it hurt so bad, to the point, that she sobbed once more.

He picked her up, so that she was held bridal style in his arms. He shoved his foot at the bags on the floor, causing them to fling upward.

He caught it with his fingers, and began to move out the door. Botan quieted a little, tucking her azure head under his chin.

"Lets go home."

* * *

That was chapter six and seven will be right next, since I still have power to write. Let's just hope it stays that way. Thank you my reviewers for being so kind, and I hope you enjoyed this one very much.

Byeness!!

* * *


	7. Heal

* * *

* * *

Butterfly Kisses And Strawberry Sweet Snow...

Ok here's chappy 7, this is for all you die-hard Botan and Hiei lovers. But this chapter is dedicated to one reviewer and reader. Miss Robin Autumn this chapter is dedicated to you, for all your help and support and ideas. I hope you enjoy it and know that it's extremely scary right now. Me no like Frances... Cause on the News their saying Twisters or Tornado's are getting close to where I live, but alas I shall remain truthful and give thy people the H/B medicine they need. So read on. "Bad hurricane. Bad!"

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter seven: Heal...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hiei kicked the door open and rushed inside the apartment, he was sopping wet from the harsh torrent of rain outside.

Botan was held protectively in his arms and wrapped in his now drenched cloak. The wood floor was slippery, from their wet forms.

Hiei took a swift stride down the hall, and came into Botan's room. He stopped at the foot of the bed. "Hn. You should change into dry clothes." He muttered quietly.

Botan nodded and was set to the ground, she wobbled unsteadily and fell back into Hiei's chest, holding her up immediately. "You can't stand." He mused out loud, frowning.

Botan was still so shaken up. "Hn. I'll have to change you." She looked up fearful, Hiei knew he couldn't just let her stay in her wet clothes, whether she was terrified or not.

That fear somehow... out of no where turned into a forming trust. He sat her on the bed, and looked around the room until he spotted her closet.

Going over to it he looked around, finding a large sweater and sweat pants. Picking out the items, he came back over to Botan.

Who in the mean time had curled up, knees pressed to chest and arms hiding her face. Carefully he grasped each arm pulling them away from her tear-stained face.

His eyes narrowed, then he exhaled. Why him? Even if he was cold... she had helped him without wanting something in return, hating it he knew he was to help her.

Hiei's fingertips brushed along her legs, while he grabbed the hem of her dress, dragging it upward. He used his right hand and snaked it around her side, pressing into the small of her back lightly, lifting her up slightly.

She stiffened, feeling that cold sensation of fear tingling in her tummy, she shifted her eyes about nervously. What-what was he going to do to her?

Hiei ignored her reaction, he had to do this quickly. Before she started to freak out. His hands pushed at the fabric causing it to ride up until it came to her thighs.

She was only clad in white-cotton panties, and her bra was in the bag with his new clothes. "Hiei-" She couldn't finish as he began to move the dress up her waist, revealing the soft creamy skin of her flat stomach.

He shuddered feeling as the bare skin of his hands brushed against the bare skin of her waist, leaving a trail of Goose bumps in their wake.

"Hn." He couldn't think of anything else to say, Botan was becoming a little more relaxed, finding him not making any cruel advances.

Her eyes glowed an almost pastel hue, as the silver moon peaked out of the blackened clouds, reflecting its ethereal light throughout the room.

Rain pelted against the window, creating a soft hum... like a mother singing to her restless infant.

Botan lifted her arms as her slide the now damp dress from her body, Hiei gazed softly, her milky skin seemed more pale than normal. Hiei flicked his crimson orbs all about her body.

Not in lechery but simply in respect? Or what-what was it. Her soft breasts perfect and round, along with her hair... so silky and blue.

He ran a hand down her cheek, lightly. She shivered moving into the sweet ministration. Her cheeks tinging a healthy rose color, lips parted in a soft sigh.

Lightly brushing a few sky blue tendrils away with his thumb. He shook with self-loathing, she'd just almost been raped and now all he could do was-was.

Sighing frustrated he clutched her large turtle neck, and grabbed on of her arms pulling it down over her head.

He swept his hand under her butt, pushing up and lifting her, while the other hand fumbled to get her pants on.

As soon as she was dressed, he curled his fingers around her hair tie, and yanked. As many tresses of blue splashed in waves down her back.

She gazed up at him with those large innocent pools of lavender, he couldn't take it! How are she-who does she think she is!

Growling he grasped her nape yanking her head towards his. "Why! Why! Why must you-l" Seeing the frightened tears that strong onto her thick black lashes, he let go.

Causing her to fall back against the bed. "Damn it." He hissed, rushing out the door.

With that sudden outburst of emotions... Botan cried, squeezing her eyes shut, she pulled herself into a ball hair pillowed about her face.

"Hiei..."

* * *

Hiei stalked out of the deity's room, aggressively, his eyes ablaze with a silent rage. "Damn it!" Coming up to the wall, striking forward.

The plaster and concrete cracked, then crumbled about his right hand. Pulling it away, scarlet liquid streamed down his arm, matching his eyes.

How could he have-she'd-why!? Sinking to the floor, he leaned against the wall under the window.

Left hand covering his eyes, black tresses spilling between his fingers.

Memories haunted him...

Memories of a lone child...

A Forbidden child...

Memories of him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thunder roared in the distance, awakening the blue haired deity with a start. She snapped upward, finding herself alone and in a dark room.

She trembled seeing crazed blue orbs peering at her in the darkness, immediately she stumbled up, and without a second thought ran to the door.

Or more like running into it. She winced at her now sore butt, yet crawled forward, grasping blindly for the handle.

Finding it. She yanked the door open and scrambled out into the hall, where was Hiei? Squinting through the darkness, she spotted a dark lump under the window.

Knowing who it was, she quietly crawled to him, on her hands and knees. Blue hair spilled across her shoulders and pooled about her face.

Thinking him asleep. Botan decided to do one of the most stupidest things in the world, she softly and gently climbed into his lap.

She didn't care who it was. Didn't care if she would wake up missing a limb or two. All she cared about was being held.

Laying her head against his chest, she nuzzled his neck, inhaling the sweet-warm, and delicious scent that was "Hiei", simply put.

* * *

Crimson eyes snapped open, he gazed down at Botan's still form pressed deeply into himself.

He glared at the back of the couch, anger swelling inside of him, he wanted to push her off, strangle her. Do something!

Yet, he was so tired, tonight he would let it past, tonight he'd let her passed. Passed the cold shields of fire around his heart.

Feeling his eyes drift closed he muttered the only thing that he could thing of.

"Hn."

* * *

Well that be chappy seven, chappy eight next! Please tell me if I screwed up on Hiei's character? I don't want him to be out of character... just steadily different. So please tell me!? So what do you think? Was that fluff and beauty wrapped in one tight package or what? Hope that was a good dosage of H/B medicine, cause more is in next chappy... Oh one more thing, there will be no lemons... sorry, maybe a little itsy-bitsy lime, but that's it. One: I'm not old enough, I'm only fourteen now. Thanks for reading! Be sure to review!!

Byeness!!

* * *


	8. Baking Cakes

* * *

* * *

Butterfly Kisses And Strawberry Sweet Snow...

Here you go! Number eight...

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho... or the recipe for Devils Food Cake...

Chapter eight: Baking Cakes...

* * *

Botan groaned rolling over onto her stomach, trying to rid herself of that horrible light. She hoped she wouldn't hurt Hiei in doing so... wait-Hiei!!

She sat up immediately, looking around left to right. He wasn't any where to be seen, but she was on the floor in the living room. Where had he gotten too?

"Up here woman." Came the familiar dry and crisp voice, gazing upward she found her charge laying on the sill as usual, not paying her any heed.

"Hiei?" She asked blinking repeatedly, the light. It was so strong. "Hn." She just kept staring at him, as if any moment he'd disappear she couldn't even figure out why either.

"Don't stare woman, it's quite rude." Yep, it was Hiei all right. Suddenly a shrill sound came from her bedroom.

"The phone!" with that she stood, quickly running for the annoying thing. Hiei simply shook his head.

Botan burst through the door and jumped onto the bed, reaching over the to answer in a frenzy. "Hello!?"

"Hi Keiko!" Botan smiled.

"Really no rain today, when?"

"Sure I'd love to go!"

"Alright, see you then. Bye!!"

Hanging up the phone Botan headed out of her room.

* * *

Hiei glared, he did not like that grin on her face one bit. She was up to something... Botan approached him, looking down.

"Hiei? Keiko and Yusuke are going on a picnic by the large lake at the park." She said not even stealing him a glance. "Hn. So?"

Botan looked up, amethyst eyes all sad and pleading. "Can we go with them?" He bristled. It was one damned thing after another. "No."

He spoke sharply and clearing wanting her to be aware of his displeasure. He knew that behind the goofy facade Botan was still frail, still in shock.

Botan pouted, lips puckered and brows furrowed. "Fine then, but I'm still going." She tried to act brave, tried to hide it from him, but deep down she felt the fear of being outside alone.

...And Hiei knew, he could see right through her without even using his Jagan Eye. "Hn. Fine." He scowled, blood boiling in anger, he was so sick of this!

Botan grinned happily, again she had triumphed over him! "Then we should start cooking the cake!" Stopping Hiei gave her his most withering glare.

No he refused! There wasn't a single damn thing she could do to make him!

* * *

Damn her. Damn the world. Damn Yusuke ad Keiko. Damn sweet snow. Damn everything. Damn it all to hell! Hiei fumed silently, as he stood next to Botan in the kitchen.

His form clad in a-in a peach-frilled apron. Damn the apron too. Botan smiled to herself.

"...one and a fourth cup buttermilk... one and a half cup shortening... three eggs... three squares unsweetened chocolate, melted... one and a half teaspoons baking soda... one teaspoon salt... one teaspoon vanilla extract... half a teaspoon double-acting baking powder... and that's it."

She finished satisfactorily. Now all that was needed to do, was put it in the oven. Botan turned around to her cooking partner, his face smeared white from all the flower and many other ingredients'.

She muffled her laughter with the sleeve of her sweater, biting down on it hard. He was- he looked so funny, and adorable!

Botan blinked at the last thought, her cheeks warming. "Hiei...? I think you need a bath." He sulked, he saw her trying to hide her laughter.

"Hn."

Botan noticed for the first time that on his nose was a small drop of cake dough. She stepped closer to him, watching his every move.

She stepped up on her tippytoe's, and swiped away the drop with her finger, sliping it into her mouth.

She wasn't really even paying heed to much of it, she and Keiko would that all the time, it just became second nature every time she cooked with someone.

Hiei stared at her back, for once he was shocked completely in a stupor. She'd-she'd, her breasts'! They'd accidently... pressed against his chest.

Shaking his head he turned on his heal, "Where're you going?" She questioned when she turned and found him walking away.

"None of your business." With that he disappeared down the hall.

He was sure moody today, like he wasn't that any day. Botan leaned against the counter, her face becoming solemn.

Memories of the other night drifted through her mind, how he'd changed her and saw her stark naked, except for her panties.

Blood rushed to her cheeks immediately, she rubbed her hands together.

What did he think of her?

Ugly?

Pretty?

Or, maybe even beautiful...?

* * *

There you go! I gave you three chappy's, (I could've been mean and did nothing, but no. I am a good person, I gave you what you wanted)... I wasn't even planning on it, but the hurricane has slowed down. So nothing really happened today. Tomorrow however will be a different story. I'll try to put up another then too. I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me if I made Hiei out of character, and if he is he'll be normal in the next chapter. Love you!!

Byeness!!

* * *


	9. Picnic

* * *

* * *

Butterfly Kisses And Strawberry Sweet Snow...

I'm alive! I'm alive! I made it through the hurricane!!! But some guys tree fell over onto a power-line and so I was without power for two and a half days... But the power just came back on so I'm giving you a chapter for being so patient and kind. My families safe and sound. (But from what I've heard, there's over 5'000 people that don't have power all around Florida yet.) But man that hurricane was really scary, beautiful, deadly and amazing all at once, kind of like Hiei. Here's the next chappy... (I'm alive!! YAY!!! I'm alive!)

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter nine: Picnic...

* * *

Hiei walked out into the hallway, and further ventured into the livingroom, until he stopped upon the deity who was putting a fairly large box by the front door.

"Hn. What are you doing?" He asked lazily. Botan stumbled back facing him, right palm laying flat against her breast above her heart.

"Hiei! Don't scare me like that." She scowled. When looking close enough her eyes went wide, and lips falling agape, cheeks flushing a brilliant red.

"Hi-Hiei!" His body was glistening with sheens of water from his shower, and charcoal bangs were plastered to his cheeks, and forehead.

Further looking him over, Botan noticed he was only garbed in a white bath towel. Botan turned away, hands covering her flaming face.

"You could put some clothes on!" He gave her a bored stare and started to her current position until his hot and dripping wet-chest pressed against her back.

"That's what I'm doing woman." Botan gulped nervously, finding bolts of electricity zing throughout her entire body.

"You-You're not going to-to change out here are you?" Hiei smirked slightly, eyes sparking. Slowly reaching down to pick up his bag of clothes.

"Hn. Not unless you want me to." Botan immediately moved to smack him, but he was no longer there or in the room for that matter.

She blinked, slowly letting her arm drop to her side. "Hiei?"

* * *

"Are you sure he's gonna come?" Yusuke asked grumpily, laying across a blanket under the shade of a large oak tree.

"Yes Yusuke." Keiko sighed, pulling out several containers from a picnic basket and set them down.

"At least with him around I won't have to be dragged into your girlish talk and crap." He grumbled. Keiko rolled cinnamon orbs in response.

"Hey guys!" Chirruped a voice above; looking up the bickering couple found Botan and Hiei.

"Wow Hiei! Nice threads." Yusuke grinned wolfishly, Hiei narrowed his eyes and went to lean against the said tree.

His form clad in dark denim jeans as a long sleeved navy blue dress shirt flapped in the breeze, white tank top underneath.

"Hn." The girls payed them no heed, and began a conversation of their own. "So Botan, how did your shopping trip go yesterday?"

Immediately Botan stopped smiling, her legs pushing up against her chest arms draping over smooth and milky knees.

"...Um... It went fine." She murmured trying to sound reassuring, Hiei glanced over quietly.

"There's something you're not telling me." Keiko frowned, eyeing her friend then looked at Hiei to Yusuke. "Boys why don't you go train or something." Keiko suggested.

Yusuke shrugged getting up. "Whatever." Then sauntered off, Hiei however did not move until Botan nodded in his direction.

"Botan?" Keiko began.

* * *

Yusuke was standing by the lake, hands in pockets casually. "Hn. There's something you want to talk about?"

Yusuke did not turn around at his friends voice. "Tell me something Hiei? What's your intentions with Botan?"

Hiei raised a brow, then came to stand next to Yusuke. "That is none of your business." Yusuke turned with a raised fist heading straight for the fire demon.

"Hell yeah it's my business! Botan's my friend! My sister!" Hiei caught his fist effortlessly, face holding no emotion.

Yusuke was not related to Botan, but they held a tight bond that would be considered as siblings.

"Answer me Hiei!" Yusuke growled summoning up his aura.

* * *

"Oh Botan! That's horrible!!" Sods racked the blue haired woman, as she was pulled into a warm embrace.

"That jerk! I wish I could beat him up." Keiko was fuming mad and concerned, something like that could scar a girl for life.

"I... I... was... so... scar-ed... an-and..." Botan chocked out, Keiko rubbed her back, "It's alright Botan. Don't speak."

Keiko soothed patting the deity's head.

* * *

Yusuke fell down panting heavily, his body carrying many bruises. "Damn... you kicked my ass."

Hiei gazed down at the Spirit Detective cooly, he hadn't even broken a sweat. "Hn. That's why you should mind you own business, idiot."

Slowly he made his way towards the girls. "Just don't hurt Botan." Hiei shrugged carelessly, but Yusuke saw through that facade.

Yusuke rolled over and planted his palms into the earth, pushing himself up onto his feet. "My back..."

Then he fell back down onto his stomach with a moan of pain.

"Damn you Hiei." He wheezed, "To damn fast."

* * *

Upon seeing Hiei; Botan rubbed her eyes and opened the box she had brought, showing the contents to Keiko.

"Hiei and I made it, it's Devil's Food Cake." Keiko swiped her tongue over her bottom lip.

"It looks yummy." Botan smiled faintly.

"Hn."

Keiko looked up and spotted Hiei position himself against the tree. "Ah... Where's Yusuke at."

Hiei flicked his gaze to them, then answered. "Gardening." Botan and Keiko exchanged a look then turned back to the fire demon curiously.

"Gardening what?" Questioned Keiko, Hiei let just barely a smile to form on his lips. "Hn. Go see for your self."

Keiko gave the demon a look then stood heading over to the field vacant to the tree until she was out of sight.

"Yusuke! What are you doing!!??" Was heard, then a muffled response, Botan tilted her head and giggled when Keiko came back dragging Yusuke by the ear.

"My ear! You're gonna rip it off!!" Yusuke whimpered, "You are so embarrassing." Keiko sighed letting him drop to the ground.

"Hn. Idiot."

* * *

Ok that was number 9! I hope you liked it... please review. Oh, and sorry for those of you who think that Yusuke wouldn't lose so easily to Hiei. I think that with their strength, it takes turns, like one Spirit Detective will be stronger then the other for a while, then the next will be stronger and so on so forth. Sorry if I made anyone out of character. Thanks for reading and all your support.

Byeness!!

(I'm alive! I'm alive!)

* * *


	10. Burning

* * *

* * *

Butterfly Kisses And Strawberry Sweet Snow...

Hi everyone! Here's number ten... and I have a feeling a lot of you will like this chapter... I hope you'll like it... any way please move on.

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sara Mclachlan's song Answer...

Chapter ten: Burning...

* * *

"Here Botan." Said Keiko handing a bowel of Miso Soup to the azure haired girl, her eyes softening when she found the deity subconsciously moving closer to the cold and dark demon of fire.

Hiei didn't even protest or give a chilling glare. "So what's the date for your wedding?" Questioned Botan, who began slurping up the Miso gratefully.

"Hmm... we're not sure yet, maybe in December." Keiko murmured snuggling close to her Fiancé, he in turn wrapped one arm about her waist.

Botan nodded. "But why in December...? It'll be very cold." Keiko shrugged eyes glimmering.

"Well in December it'll be Christmas time right? So it will be more romantic, with all the decorations and snow."

Botan smiled wistfully. "It does sound romantic." Yusuke had just about enough of this. "Alright that's it no more 'It's so romantic and dreamy'." He mocked, glaring at the girls.

Keiko huffed, giving him a whack on his shoulder. "You are just mad because Hiei pummeled you earlier."

Yusuke bristled with malice. "He didn't pummel me! ...And besides that, I'd rather get knocked around a bit then listen to your 'It's so romantic and dreamy!'."

"Grr... Yusuke." Keiko warned, and immediately they were off in they're own world of bickering.

Hiei sat and watched them blankly, he shifted his attention to Botan; who had gotten up and was heading over to the field.

Unknown to the two "Love Birds". Who were "necking", or more like kneeing. "Hn." Hiei stood soundlessly and stalked off after Botan.

* * *

_I will be the answer_

Botan sighed watching as the sky became a soft glow of ambers and violets, smeared with pastels and navies.

_At the end of the line_

The long lush grass rippled like waves of an ocean, and fireflies floated about, illuminating the area with an ethereal light.

_I will be there for you_

As pinpricks of stars sprinkled the pregnant sky of night.

_Why take the time_

The water of the lake reflected those colors in all their glory. "Hn. Why aren't you eating?"

_In the burning of uncertainty_

Botan blinked large pools of amethyst slowly, almost in a daze. "Oh Hiei... I'm sorry if I offended you."

_Will be your solid ground_

She murmured eyes half-lidded a wistful grin splaying onto her plump lips. He shrugged, face stoic yet beholding a gentle curiosity.

_I will hold the balance if you can't look down_

"I envy them..." She sighed quietly, her gaze roving over the cuddling forms on the sloping hill, by the tree.

_If it takes my hole life_

"Why." He asked, pushing his fingers in his pants pockets, his charcoal hair being tugged in many directions by the wind.

_I won't break, I won't bend_

A beautiful and radiant smile lit her features. "They have each other, and always will. The way he looks at her with such admiration and care. I can only dream of what they have."

_It will all be worth it_

_Worth it in the end_

Hiei observed her, his eyes caressing hers in further prob. Yet she continued to smile, that beautiful smile. "Hn. You are pathe-"

_So I can only tell you what I know_

_That I need in my life_

He never finished, for Botan stepped forward, pressing two slender fingers against his lips.

_And when the stars have all gone out_

_You'll still be burning so bright_

She looked down lashes fluttering against her glowing cheeks, teeth catching one lower lip.

_Cast me gently_

_Into morning_

"Don't."

_For the night has been unkind_

Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, but they weren't of pain or fright... Hiei watched silently, she was the only one-the only one who could touch him like this.

_Take me to a place so holy_

_That I can wash this from my mind_

"Please don't Hiei... It's not pathetic to love and it never will be." Her voice was thick with emotion.

_Memory of choosing not to fight_

"Don't you love Yukina? Or at least care for the Spirit Detectives and everyone else? Isn't Kurama your best friend?"

_If it takes my whole life_

He did not falter nor turn away, yet couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. "Tell me Hiei!?" She cried desperately, clutching onto his shirt.

_I won't break I won't bend_

By now many spheres of perfect liquid streamed down her cheeks, but there was no anger, no pain, just a need. A need to know the truth...

_It will all be worth it_

_Worth it in the end_

His newly bandaged hand lifted, fingering her soft silken strands of cerulean. His fingers brushed against her cheek, he lowered his head until it lightly pressed against her forehead.

_So I can only tell you what I know_

_That I need in my life_

"Never ever question my ways, child." He hissed in her ear, his eyes. Eyes of crimson like blood... they tried to threat. Tried to hate... yet... couldn't.

_And when the stars have all burned out _

_You will still be burning so bright_

Immediately he vanished, his form blurring away to nothing. Botan let her legs give way, and slowly sank to the earth, her eyes gazing upwards at the sky.

_Cast me gently _

Many fireflies danced around her still form, as the breeze gently tussled her hair letting it lose.

_Into morning_

Her eyes closed and... she laughed. Falling back onto her back... she laughed. Letting herself free.

_For the night has been unkind_

"Botan...?" Looking up through half-lidded orbs, she found the concerned looks of Keiko and Yusuke.

She laughed...

...And let herself free...

* * *

He sprinted from tree to tree, his harsh speed so strong that many branches snapped crashing to the forest floor below.

Why! Damn. Why couldn't she get out of his head? Her face... her smile... her hair... those eyes... Everything!

He was so confused, so... so unable to name that feeling. The feeling when his heart would pick up speed tenfold.

When he would see that man touching her, over and over in his minds eye. The silent rage... the burning... and when she'd give him a smile...

It was like he became numb with an unknown poison, yet so alive at the same time! He felt his hands twitching, his eyes going unfocused.

Faster! He had to get away! His right hand glowed with a fierce light, as flames spilled forth in an eruption of power.

They twirled up towards the heavens in a blinding flash.

As if on cue lightening flared like electric-blue webs, a roaring of thunder crackled and bellowed in the forefront.

Rain fell in pouring waves.

* * *

"Ahhh!!!" Kuwabara yelped shooting straight up from his bed almost hitting the ceiling fan. "Kuwabara?" Questioned a small voice full of worriment and fright.

"Yu-Yukina? Did you feel that?" Kuwabara rasped, his eyes wide in horror. The light from their beside lamp flickered on, bathing the room in its fluorescent light.

"Yes I did... what? What could it be?" Yukina murmured placing her small hands around her husbands large arm.

"I don't know... but I definitely don't won't to find out!" He mumbled still sweating, Yukina scrunched her brows in deep thought.

"I just hope everyone is safe." She said finally, then a loud whimpering came from the next room over.

"Oh the baby!" Yukina blinked and stumbled out of bed grabbing a yukata and wrapped it about her small frame.

She then disappeared through a door to the left. Kuwabara looked out the window, a tight weight tugging on his heart.

"Meow..." Kuwabara looked dumbfounded at first then noticed that one of his kittens was nudging his side pitifully.

"Kitty...?"

* * *

Kurama's emerald orbs snapped open suddenly, his body crashing to the floor. But with much prestige and grace he landed perfectly.

Going to his window he pushed the curtains back and unlatched the window, an unruly wind catching onto his long lush scarlet locks as rain whipped against his face.

An immediate gasp wedged itself in his throat.

When the sight before him became perfectly clear. A giant pillar of flames stretched upward to the sky.

"Hiei...!?"

* * *

Shizuru stiffened, looking upward a lone cigarette caught between her teeth and lips. Her hazel eyes were wide as her body became pale.

Knots formed in her stomach, heart racing.

"What the hell."

* * *

Well... (cough-cough) that was an interesting chapter indeed. I loved it though!! And I hope you did too!! So much drama, so much angst. Heh... this chapter I really struggled in keeping the fire demon in character. But alas I think I did ok... I hope. Please do tell on what you think of it, really tell me what you liked and didn't like. What I should take out and leave in... And again I'm not sure of what else to do... but I'll try to update tomorrow anyway... Oh and I'm not happy with you people... yes reviewers/readers... I'm not happy with you... why? Because a lot of your stories are really-really good, and many of you don't continue or finish them... it makes me so sad. I haven't been able to review them cause I've been so wrapped up in writing my story and the dumb hurricane, but when I get the time I'll review 'em all. Oh Robin Autumn I read Heights... and I LOVED IT!!!, but you must continue...!! Please it's really good... anyway thanks for reading and I love all of ya!! Please review.

Byeness!!

* * *


	11. Stupid

* * *

* * *

Butterfly Kisses And Strawberry Sweet Snow...

Very-very short chapter... Sorry-sorry... next is right up!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter eleven: Stupid...

* * *

Flames... so many flames... eating away at his soul... stupidity... blurry... unfocused... confusion... pain... and - something he couldn't name...

Sweat trickled down his forehead, breath coming in short rapid gasps. Why...?

Flames billowing in a whirlwind about his lone form.

Lone... always, lone... He was always "alone"... crimson bleeding, scarlet intermingles... red.

Right arm embellished with a sticky substance identified as blood.

Ash... trees... his mind... it all crumbled to ash... numb, burning... stupid... please...

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! A mantra never-ending in it's ferocity.

Rain? What was that...? No. Tears.

Forbidden...

A child forbidden...

Forbidden to live...

Forbidden to care...

Forbidden to feel...

Forbidden to...love.

It was raining... but not with tears. Heaven wouldn't shed him these tears.

Tears only the Forbidden could shed...

Only "he" could shed...

Yet not "alone"...

Intermingling...

Stupid! Voice... it was that voice...

Blue...

Tears...

Amethyst...

Tears...

Her...

No.

"Mine..."

* * *

Author's note....

Everyone's story is worthy to be read and reviewed, that goes for everyone especially Pocky-and-Fred... Oh, Just so you know I will be rewriting this story eventually, fix the grammar, add stuff and make it more cleaned up... I think it's probably just me, but I feel like the story's going to fast... and another thing, I might make a sequel to this... so you all vote for whether or not I should make a sequel, cause I'm not sure they'll express their "feelings" in this or not... But I'd like to say thank you to all my reviewers, you're all wonderful... Oh no! I'm gonna cry now!!! (sniffle-sniffle)...

Byeness!!

* * *


	12. Fallen

* * *

* * *

Butterfly Kisses And Strawberry Sweet Snow...

Here's the next chappy!!! I hope it's to your liking... now move on and read!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter twelve: Fallen...

* * *

Botan clutched onto Hiei's prone form. "Stupid... Stupid..." Rolled off her tongue, over and over.

Tears... so many tears streamed down her face.

Tears of relief.

Tears of frustration.

His clothing tattered and torn.

"I spent a lot of money on those too." She muttered ironically, maybe a bit rueful.

Nestling her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling...

Exotic spices and Cinnamon.

Sparks of fire sprinkled the air, grounded out by the harsh torrents of rain.

"Mine..."

She'd not miss that statement, as faint as it was. It came out as clear as day.

But the meaning... she wasn't sure of.

"Hiei..." Her fingers combed through his charcoal locks of hair. Revealing in the silky texture, as it tickled her sensitive skin.

Eyes twinkled, lashes moving... tears flung bursting into thousands of crystalline droplets.

The pitter-patter of rain was a lulling sound, calming and soothing. Like a drug... like some unknown poison.

"Botan?" Came a soft and concerned voice, back a few ways.

She tilted her head just slightly, eyeing the young man. "Go..." She murmured quietly, re-burying her head into his shoulder.

"Botan...? We must get you both out of this weather." The voice beckoned again, lightly rubbing her back.

She flinched and snuggled closer to Hiei's unconscious form. "Kurama...?" His emerald orbs softened considerably.

"Please come Botan..." He tried again, she shook her head fiercely in response.

It was a futile and fruitless attempt, but at seeing Botan's state of mind, he knew something had to be done.

Very gently Kurama grabbed Hiei, pulling him out from under the deity and into his arms, Botan stumbled forward weakly.

She sat on her knees, eyes full of desperation and need, as her arms lifted to reach for him, it so reminded Kurama of a young child wanting their mother.

"Hey. What's going on." Seriousness wrapped Yusuke's voice, stepping out into the small clearing.

Kurama let out a sigh, gesturing to Botan. "I'll tell you later. Let's just get them to Yukina's." Yusuke frowned deeply, but went over, his shoes splashing the mud about his jeans.

"Botan?" She looked at him, eyes large and innocent. Something was off, not right. He bent down, winding his arms about her smaller form.

He picked her up, and began to carry her in the same direction Kurama had went.

"What happened to you Botan...?" He whispered in worriment, watching as the deity fell into a deep and soundless slumber.

* * *

Kuwabara jumped in slight surprise as the a low rapping came from the front door, of Genkai's old shrine.

He stood from his bed, and slid the shoji screen open. Walking out into the hall he came to the entrance.

"Huh! Guys what're ya doing here!?" Kuwabara did not seem to notice Hiei or Botan.

"Idiot what reasons would we have coming here so late at night." Kuwabara scratched his chin in thought then shrugged.

"I don't know...? You're not trying to steal Yukina from me are you cause-"

Kurama waved his hand in dismissal. "Hiei's hurt." Kuwabara eyed the fire demon. "What shorty finally got the crap beat out of 'im?" He laughed good-naturedly.

Yusuke growled eyes closing in exasperation. "Listen where's Yukina, we need her to heal them."

Kuwabara stepped back from the door and to let them in. "Um... last I cheek she was trying ta get the baby ta sleep."

Kurama nodded bringing Hiei to a vacant couch. Yusuke did the same.

"Kuwabara what's-Oh!" Yukina gasped immediately scrambling to Botan, who was now shivering uncontrollably.

"What happened to them?" She questioned indicating to the fire demon and Botan.

"We're not sure...?" Kurama said, gaze roving over each friend. "But I think you should heal Hiei."

Yukina went over to the man lying on her couch, and put her hands above his chest, her eyes closed briefly as she concentrated on her energy.

A soft glow formed about her hands and surrounded Hiei.

Slowly his body became flawless, not a bruise, burn, or scratch. But with growing curiosity she eyed his right.

For some reason it just wouldn't heal.

She looked at Kuwabara. "Dear can you go and get me one of the yukata's in the guest room?" Kuwabara nodded vigorously, and disappeared down the hall and out of sight.

* * *

Ok! That was chappy 12!! I might update again later tonight or tomorrow as soon as I can... Don't forget to vote: For Sequel or No sequel... Um-I hope you liked that chapter... please say you liked it... Anyway I love ya'll, please review!

Byeness!!

* * *


	13. New Mission

* * *

* * *

Butterfly Kisses And Strawberry Sweet Snow....

I'M SO SORRY!!! I didn't mean to confuse you! Ok...um... Basically Hiei couldn't understand what emotions he was feeling... cause he had a really bad past, right? So, uh...um... the pillar of flames, or tower of flames, was him losing control of his emotions or thoughts, because he was so confused and so on, and he's never had someone so intimate with him, before. Ah... about Botan laughing uncontrollably, uh... well she's just feeling these weird feelings for him, and the like, (Oh gods I'm confusing myself..) And I still have a lot well, a bit more to go until the story is over, remember on the summary how it says "How will they handle the WHOLE week together"? And Botan is acting weird cause she's... well it will explain itself further on, and the thing that wouldn't heal was his right arm... because... you'll figure it eventually, please be patient with me! I'm trying so hard... (sob-sob!) Oh, I've decided to do a sequel, but only when this is over and no... they won't express their feelings for each other, only in the sequel... (whew!) If you have anymore questions then please write 'em out on your review... thank you and please move down and read!!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter thirteen: New Mission...

* * *

Botan yawned blinking large pools of amethyst, the sun was bright and cheery, streaming its golden rays through the shoji screen...

Shoji screen!? Looking around quite alarmed, she noticed that a small form was curled up at her side.

She turned sharply, causing azure rivulets of hair to whip about. "Yukina...?" She whispered.

What the heck was going on!!?? Further examining her situation she noticed that not only was Yukina besides her, but Kurama stationed himself on a chair.

His arms folded over chest, head bowed and scarlet tresses pooled about his slightly feminine face.

Yusuke was laying flat on his stomach on a beige sofa, arm dangling to the floor, as drool dripping down his lip, as he snored rather loudly.

Kuwabara however wasn't much better off himself, as he stood, arms wrapped protectively around Yuki.

A little brown kitten sat atop his head, his snoring was boisterous like he was awake, and he also had drool dripping down his chin...

Was it safe for him to hold the baby like that? She sat up very carefully, not wanting to rouse the peacefully sleeping Ice Maiden.

Botan turned her attention to her right, finding Hiei under a mountain of blankets, his brows furrowed deeply, eyes scrunched together tightly.

Botan was so confused... But shoved that thought out of her. What had happened yesterday? All she could remember was her confrontation with the fire demon.

Then every running off into forest... after that everything was an unnameable blur.

Hiei seemed to be having a nightmare... her eyes softened immensely.

Slowly getting to her knees, she soundlessly crawled towards him, his body now thrashing about, lips pulled into a vicious snarl.

Botan immediately became concerned, her hand hesitantly reaching out and stroked his sweaty forehead.

His brows let lose and his body stilled, he no longer looked pained, yet relieved. She blinked, was that "her" affect on him?

"You both are linked." Came a soft voice to the right.

Botan moved to find the source of the voice, her eyes locking with his... Kurama's.

"What!? What do you mean...?" The confusion in her eyes, did not deter Kurama's explanation.

"Well, I wasn't sure at first, but now I know I can guarantee it... Hiei and you. Your souls are now linked together, connected."

Botan gaped at him. No way... that was impossible, wasn't it? As if reading her mind he spoke. "Yes it is very possible. You both would make compatible mates."

His eyes were gleaming mischievously, Botan glared heatedly. "Kurama quit teasing!"

He grinned, holding his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry..."

She huffed, then turned back to Hiei, her cheeks flushing a light rose hue. "So what happened yesterday, with you and him, to cause him to lose control, like that?"

Botan looked over her shoulder. "I-I don't really remember... when we went to the picnic with Yusuke and Keiko, me and him "talked" and then he disappeared, after that I don't remember anything."

Kurama nodded looking to be deep in thought. "Maybe, you love each other?"

Botan gasped finding her heart speed up tenfold. "Wha-no I couldn't. He wouldn't care and-and..."

He watched with keen interest, before continuing. "I think I understand now... He's in love with you and doesn't even know it."

A warm chuckle resounded from his lips to her ears, Botan frowned cheeks flaming red. "No that's impossible."

He lifted a brow. "Are you saying it's impossible for him to feel?" Botan shook her head. "No, just... he just couldn't love me."

Kurama sighed approaching the deity, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Why not? Why couldn't he love you?"

Tears swirled in her amethyst orbs sadly. "Look at me Kurama! I'm not beautiful, or refined or -or..."

He shushed her with a finger pressed to her lips.

"You are beautiful, and you may not be refined, but why would that matter... you have the heavy burden of death on your shoulders, yet through all of that, you're always trying to make people feel better, make them smile."

Botan looked up, showing off a great full smile. "Thank you Kurama." She murmured bashfully, he smiled patting her head.

"Anytime, but Botan... make it your mission to prove to Hiei that you love him, no matter how hard. He needs it."

Botan nodded, eyes set in hard determination, then she realized something. "Who says I love him!?"

Kurama merely smiled in return.

Then stood, heading back to his chair. Botan turned to Hiei... What!? He wasn't there! She looked over to the door.

It was left ajar.

* * *

More will come up soon. I feel so ashamed that I confused you all... please forgive me!!! But I do hope you enjoyed that chappy!! I'll update as soon as possible, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

Byness!!

* * *


	14. Tears

* * *

* * *

Butterfly Kisses And Strawberry Sweet Snow...

Hi!! Here's the next chappy! I hope you'll enjoy it, and not cry... now move on and read!!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter fourteen: Tears...

* * *

Botan gazed at the door, her eyes widened with surprise. Could he... could he have heard them? Heard about Botan's new mission...?

Her cheeks flushed brilliantly, shaking her head stubbornly. Why would it matter...? She wasn't-she wasn't in love... Hiei was a friend, that needed to understand he was indeed important and cared for.

She still wasn't sure if she loved him or not... but there was a -an odd sensation whenever he was around. She felt protected, cared for, and yet...at the same time. Worthless. Botan glanced back at the red-haired fox.

He nodded in the doors direction, speaking volumes. Go after him... Is what he would've said. Botan chewed on her lower lip frantically.

Was it safe... would she tell him that she at least cared for him as a friend. Or maybe as an... She still couldn't bring herself to believe that he loved her, or vise versa.

She stood suddenly stepping forward, but her foot got caught in the blankets surrounding her.

Causing the blue-haired Deity to fall face first on the hardwood floors.

"Why me...?"

* * *

Botan silently slipped outside, Hiei would be around somewhere, in a sense she didn't want to find him, yet knew she had best do so.

"Hiei...?"

A slight rustling above her, triggered realization, several leaves began to floated in the air landing on the ground.

She looked up, moving her hand to shield her amethyst orbs from the sun. Through it she saw him...

Sitting atop a tree.

"Hiei!?" She hollered stepping under the canopy of the said tree.

* * *

Hiei flicked his gaze towards the Deity, his eyes narrowed with agitation. "Hn." He muttered crossing his arms and turning away from the "stupid woman's" probing stare.

Botan flinched in response, he was none to happy...

"Hiei... why-why are you angry...?" She murmured softly, head bowed.

"Hn."

She was about to look upwards once more... when a liquid substance splashed against her porcelain cheek.

Blinking rapidly she raised her hand, wiping away the drop of-of... "Blood!!"Cried the Deity hysterically.

She suddenly looked at the tree seeing small rivulets of crimson trickling down the bark, she stepped closer.

Blood. Hiei. Hiei. Blood. Her amethyst orbs sparked a sign of recognition.

"Hiei? You're hurt..." She whispered.

Then remembered her "mission", and held out her hand as an oar appeared.

She hopped on gracefully and began to ascend to the highest tree branch, where the Fire Demon currently resided.

Once to her destination, Botan swiftly landed. Whisking her oar away, her breath was almost literally slammed from her lungs.

His arm. It was- it was a truly horrific sight. Covered. His arm was covered in blood.

Botan wanted to cry so badly, but knew something had to be done. So, biting back the fear that was "Hiei", she nudged towards him on her knees.

Yukata catching on a small twig on nub on the branch every once in a while. She felt utterly nauseous at the sight of his mauled arm.

But it probably felt worse. Hiei however didn't show a hint of the ghastly pain, that was surely haunting him.

Bowing slightly, Botan muttered her deep apology to Yukina, as the Deity began to rip off a long strip of fabric from the yukata she was wearing.

Moving closer ever so slightly, she fingered his arm carefully and started to wrapped the fabric about him.

Glancing over she noticed his gaze was fixated to the left, staring at who know's what. "I'm sorry I don't have the right tools to clean it properly."

She spoke quietly, looking back down at her work, the Demon was trying to avoid her, she knew. He was not showing any pain, any fear, just simply suppressing.

Suppressing it into his very being, his soul..

"Is that all you do...?" Botan started, "Always hiding. Running away. Never showing fear or remorse."

The words just seemed to spill out of her mouth, without her consent. "Tell me Hiei." She bit out more forcefully.

Hiei bowed his head, not looking at her, he couldn't.

For if he did... he'd lose control. Control of everything... He couldn't lose control... He couldn't hurt her... wouldn't hurt her-...

The enigma known as Botan.

"Why do you always do this!? Are you afraid!?" Botan at this point began to pound his chest with her fists, sobs racking her small body tremendously.

Hiei's hands clinched in effort, his eyes glowing dangerously, he wanted to- to do something! He gritted his teeth in frustration, body strung taut as a bow...

...And through all of that. He let her hit him... for reasons- for reasons he was unsure of.

"Hiei... please-please answer me..."

There she was.

Crying again.

Why was she always crying...?

He couldn't take it anymore!!

He had to get away!!

Had to leave her... before he lost control...

With that he disappeared into a blur, causing Botan too stumble forward onto the branch.

Her hands were sprawled out before her facing upwards, her sobs became more wrenching, more painful.

...And then...

...And then something small and beady-like fell into her opens palm.

Moving into a sitting position, Botan squinted through her tears to look at what was there... there in her palms...

Gems...

Two...

Prefect Gems...

Immediately Botan cried out in her pain, hunching forward pale hands holding those two crystal-like gems.

No.

Not Gems.

Tears.

His Tears.

Hiei's tears...

* * *

Kurama frowned deeply, his eyes narrowed into emerald slits, scarlet tresses whipping in the morning breeze like fire.

"Hiei... Damn it, why can't you stop hurting Botan...?"

But he knew the reason.

Knew that a talk was in order for the Fire Demon.

No longer would he let Hiei hurt Botan.

Cause if he didn't take a stand...

Yusuke would kill.

Kill the Fire Demon without mercy.

"I'm sorry he hurt you again Botan... very-very sorry..."

* * *

Oh My God!! That was so depressing!! It made me want to cry!! I'm so sorry I made Hiei out of character!!! But it wouldn't have worked any other way! (sniffle-sniffle) I am at your mercy... Man I'm gonna have to put this story under /Romance/Angst/ instead of /Romance/Comedy/, I hoped you guys liked it... please review... and tell me what you think of this chappy... Thank you my wonderful read/reviewer's for your awesome support! I'll try to get the next chappy posted as soon as possible...(like tomorrow!) So have a nice day...

Byeness!!

* * *


	15. Quit it

* * *

* * *

Butterfly Kisses And Strawberry Sweet Snow...

Here's chappy fifteen!! I sure hope you people will like it! Now move on and read!!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter fifteen: Quit it...

* * *

Kurama stalked through the forest vacant of Genkai's Temple, his emerald orbs hard as cold steel. Many shadows moved about the forest, even in daytime.

He eyed his surroundings wearily. "I know that you are here Hiei." He frowned, watching a dark figure emerge from the thick shadows.

His gaze flickered to the Demon, finding several things amiss. Hiei was not looking at him, merely letting his eyes stray to the leaf cluttered ground.

"Tell me Hiei... did you hear my brief conversation with Botan?" Hiei stiffened, but otherwise did not show a single sign of recognition.

"I know you heard." Kurama's voice sounded tired, exasperated... "I also know that you are confused. But, that gives you no right to treat Botan that way. She deserves to know the truth."

Hiei felt his patience wearing thin, clenching his fists. Eyes glowing, he blurred away to nothing , only to reappear in front of the fox, his hands gripping the red-haired mans collar.

"Hn. So what if I heard, so what if she's in pain. It does not matter... they are merely human emotions, pathet- "

He stopped, un able to continue.

* * *

"_Don't." _

_Her eyes shimmering with unshed tears, but they weren't of pain or fright... Hiei watched silently, she was the only one-the only one who could touch him like this._

"_Please don't Hiei... It's not pathetic to love and it never will be." _

* * *

He let a smirk drop on his lips, she was... she was always doing that to him. Always making him do things for her and think of her. Funny part was... he-he really couldn't find any hatred for it.

"Hn. This woman is my true undoing." He muttered ruefully, gazing at his bandaged arm. "I must leave."

Kurama blinked in surprise, he had-he had expected the Fire Demon to pummel him, yet did nothing. "What do you mean you must 'leave'." Kurama inquired curiously.

"Hn."

With that the dark Fire Demon yet again disappeared, leaving the fox to his own musings. "You think it will help do you? That if you go back there to Makai, you'll be able to find solace and become as cold as winter."

Kurama turned on his heel combing his fingers through crimson locks, and fingered a rose, letting his hand clasp open.

The rose picked up by the wind, fell to the ground where Hiei had once stood, it s blood-hued petals bursting.

Causing a picturesque sene to form.

The petals...

The forest...

The sorrow....

The confusion...

The hope.

"Well then, I hope you find what you're looking for..."

* * *

Botan sighed stepping into her apartment, she was garbed in the same clothes she'd worn yesterday.

Luckily Yukina wasn't mad when she'd found out about the yukata. Botan looked around... he wasn't there. She should've known.

Going over to the window Botan got an undeniable urge to- to sit on the sill, she about fell down with that thought.

Timidly going closer, she rested her butt against the hard surface of wood. It was "not" comfortable...

Leaning her head on the cool glass, her eyes swam with more tears that she didn't think she could shed.

Of course it began to rain, she glared. That's how the whole mess started! "Quit it." Came a voice in the darkest shadows. Causing the young Deity to fall in surprise.

"What! Whose there!?" She demanded frightfully, soon enough the stealth figure came forth, now visible.

"Shizuru!?" Botan gasped, her chest heaving from the scare.

The tall woman stopped, her gaze hardened with disapproval. "Botan I'm not one to usually give advice... but you need to stop."

Botan blinked shuffling about, coming to her feet. "Stop. Stop what?" She questioned, very confused.

Shizuru stood next to the Deity staring casually out the window her hands stuffed in her pants pockets.

"You need to stop acting like the worlds gonna end. Just because Hiei is being a jackass, doesn't mean he hates you."

Botan was shocked, how did she- how did Shizuru know about... "How do you know about Hiei and -o-other things?"

Shizuru grinned mischievously, her hazel orbs smirking. "I have my sources." Botan frowned, lips puckered in a pout. "I'm not acting like the worlds about to end."

Shizuru shrugged carelessly, tilting her head to peer at the blue-haired woman. "Still you are acting selfish if anything."

Botan huffed brows furrowed tightly, hands positioned at her hips. "I am not!" Another shrug, another huff.

"So what are you going to do about it? 'Him' I mean..." Botan felt a wrenching force tug at her heart, she bowed her head.

Letting a blanket of azure to cover her face. "I-I don't know..." She couldn't help it when her voice cracked.

"Well I do, you need to get your act together..."

* * *

Well that was chappy 15!!! I hope everyone enjoyed and a lot of people are still confused... well sorry it was intended to be that way, sort of... Oh yeah just so you know I only have two more chapters left until this is over... so I better get up to 100 hundred on my reviews or else there will be no sequel! Mwuhahahaha!!! (sorry-sorry) I also want to thank Suzaku's Rose for waking up every morning at 5:00 to read each chapter... I'm so unworthy (sniffle-sniffle) Actually I don't see how everyone loves this story so much... I'm actually kind of disappointed with the way it turned out... I wanted it to be completely different. But oh well that's life for ya! Thank so much reader/reviewer's you guys are so awesome!! But I'm serious... if there isn't 100 on my story for reviews, there won't be a sequel and then Hiei and Botan will never get to tell each other they're love! I know I'm evil!!! Love ya!!!

Byeness!!

* * *


	16. Consumed By Flames

* * *

* * *

Butterfly Kisses And Strawberry Sweet Snow...

HI!!! I've got the next chappy for ya! Oh and just so you know, I was only kidding about the 100 review thing, I'll still do the sequel! Oh also I'd like to say: "Get better soon Pocky-and Fred! I sure hope you aren't too sick... Love ya!! And eat some hot soup it's good for the soul! Or was that tea...? XOXOXO!!!" Now move on and read!!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter sixteen: Consumed By Flames...

* * *

"...You need to get your act together..." Came Shizuru's firm tone, and out of nowhere handed Botan a bundle of clothing.

Botan looked up at the tall woman in confusion, her hands unraveling the material. "What's this?"

"It's the clothes your going to where for the club." Botan blinked fulling eyeing the clothing, her mouth fell agape.

"You expect me to wear this!?" A low chuckle immediately resonated to her ears, the clothing was a short white miniskirt and black halter-top.

"We are going to a club after all." Botan looked at the clothes to Shizuru then back again. "You can't be serious! Besides I thought you didn't like clubs?"

"Well not really, but desperate times call for desperate measures... and you need to get out. Get your mind off things for a while." Botan smiled a true bright smile, yet it didn't fully reflect in her eyes.

"Thank's..." Shizuru shrugged walking to the couch and flopping down, fishing her hands in her pockets for the awaited cigarette.

In ways Shizuru reminded Botan of Hiei, maybe it was the fact that both were anti-social... yet willing to do things for others if the need ever arose.

Looking down at the clothes she blushed, it would be interesting indeed... She sighed in defeat striding down the hall into her bedroom.

So this what Hiei felt like whenever she got him to do things for her... she chuckled lightly reminiscing the cake incident.

* * *

"_No Hiei! You put it up too high!!" Hiei did not even pay her any heed as he gazed down at the mixer, the contents were of eggs, flour, and butter. _

_The Mixer was on level 4, now moving out of control... immediately it splattered all around the room, but its main target was the Fire Demon. _

_It fell off the counter still running, as a -wet? No. Floury-eggy-buttery substance drenched him, Botan sat on the floor, leaning against the cabinets._

"_Hn." Was all he spoke, but she knew that if a word of this ever left the kitchen. She would surely not be alive to see the sun._

_He turned, crimson orbs the only thing she could make out of the whole mess, trying her hardest not to laugh only made matters worst._

_For she fell onto the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hi-Hiei!! That-that-was-so-fu-fun-ny!!" She cried in fits of uncontrollable giggles._

"_So you think that's funny...?" He towered above her, eyes gleaming with revenge; slowly he kneeled before her fallen body._

_Much to Botan's surprise and wonderment. He smothered her face with his covered hand, smoothing the goop all over her face and hair. _

"_Hiei you jerk!" She growled, he merely smirked coming to a stand and ripped the cord out of the wall causing the Mixer to dy down. _

"_I guess now would be a bad time to say I have aprons...huh?" He flicked his gaze towards her, and she knew it was all over._

_God would take care of her..._

* * *

Botan held her sides remembering his expression, it was just too funny!! Her lips parted as a light bell sound erupted.

She set her shirt on the bed and bent over, reaching for the black halter-top. "I still can't believe I'm going to wear this thing." She muttered, slipping the silky material around her upper body.

Once fully dressed the blue-haired Deity came to her full length mirror examining her appearance. "Tonight I'll just forget about all my troubles and have fun."

She frowned at her hair, stepping to the bathroom she pushed the door open and flicked the switch on as light spilled throughout the room.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Hiei's- it's..." Dashing to the counter she picked a black material. It was Hiei's cloak.

She clutched it to her chest, sniffing it in a daze... she shivered in response.

Exotic spices and Cinnamon clouded her senses.

She slid to the floor cradling the cloak in her frail arms... Tears. They wouldn't stop... why? Maybe he'd be back tomorrow... and everything would be normal between them? But did she want it to be normal...?

"Hiei..." She longed to see his crimson orbs, whether they be glaring or smiling at her... No. She had to stop, if he came back-he came back and if he did not-then he did not.

Wiping away the tears she stood on shaky legs, turning towards the mirror she noticed her tear-stained face and red puffy eyes.

Turning on the faucet she dipped her hands under the running water and bent forward, splashing her face with the cool liquid.

* * *

Stepping out of her bedroom Botan approached the taller woman with small tiny steps for the skirt was rather a new experience.

Well she'd worn skirts before but not like this one. Again her cheeks flamed a scarlet hue, "Shizuru do you think it's right to go out so late and..."

Shizuru waved Botan's words away, and headed straight to the door, grabbing the door knob and moving it open.

"Come on Botan let's hurry!" Botan nodded and pulled the black cloak from behind her, and slipped it on.

Botan ran after Shizuru out the front door and closed it behind her... it was pouring out. Luckily both women had coats.

* * *

Botan shivered and felt her teeth starting to chatter, it was cold, it was wet, and she was packed in the middle of several people.

"Shizuru why are there so many people here?" Shizuru wanted so bad to roll her eyes at the Deity but sighed and answered.

"It's a club what do you expect." Botan frowned in confusion, tilting her head to the side, like a puppy.

"Oh... um... when will we be able to go inside?" Shizuru squinted peering through the crowd, "Soon Botan, we're almost to the entrance."

And... sure enough, they came to be in front of a large burly man, he glared down at them with coldness. "I.D. please."

Shizuru dove her hand inside her jacket pocket and flicked out a small squar card, "You may pass."

Botan shuffled up behind Shizuru and soon felt an iron like grip pull on her arm. "Hey show me your I.D. girl!"

Botan winced at his harsh tone, she looked at him slightly hiding behind Shizuru, since when did she become so reliant on other people?

Since you met him...

Answered a her thoughts. It was true, he became her pillar of strength. Now that he was gone, she felt weak and vulnerable.

"She's with me..." Came Shizuru's calm yet icy tone. The doorman growled, "That doesn't matter she needs an I.D. otherwise she can't get in, and besides she looks sixteen! Hardly old enough for a club of this status no less."

Shizuru scoffed at the man. "Gee... I didn't know you had so many words in your vocabulary." The man at this point was far beyond enraged.

A sudden hand around his shoulder made him stop. "That's enough. I know this woman, and whoever she is accompanied with is more than welcome here."

The doorman bowed deeply to a much smaller man who was garbed in a suite of black, his hair dark brown.

It appeared that this man was the owner of the club. "Shizuru please come in I was wondering if I'd see you around here soon."

Shizuru shrugged indifferently, walking inside. Botan scrambled after the taller woman in a flurry, for she did not want to stay outside with the doorman any longer.

Immediately Botan was holding her ears as blasting music surrounded them, lights of several colors flashed about, and many people stood up stars talking and drinking.

While other were on the dance floor at the lower level, some even at the bar. Botan snuggled deeper into the cloak that was about her small form, running a hand through long locks of azure.

After being out in the rain it was pointless to keep her hair up. So she decided to let it be down and loose.

Shizuru was getting irritated by Botan's actions... the Deity was practically clinging to her! "Botan go to the bar and get a drink, or dance."

Botan looked up with eyes wide and unsure, Shizuru stopped and turned around gasping the Deity's shoulder. "You've got to be courageous... and if you don't quit hanging off me like some leech."

She gave Botan a look that explained the rest, Botan backed away grinning sheepishly, deciding it would probably be safer to be at the bar then with Shizuru at the moment.

So quickly being absorbed into the crowd Botan fought her way to the bar... while she watched Shizuru go upstairs with that man and sit down at a table conversing matters as such.

* * *

"Your friend seems a bit squeamish..." Chuckled the man with mirth, after waving a sever off to get their drinks.

Shizuru nodded in response causing her hazel hair to sway about. "Yeah... she having relationship problems."

With that she lit a cigarette, and leaning into her seat comfortably. "Ah. Now I understand." He smiled a charming smile, and took his drink from the server.

"So Cumin how's business been?" The man Cumin shrugged, fingering his martini. "The usual, like now."

* * *

Botan fumbled nervously with the sleeve of her cloak. No. His cloak... A flush of pink accented her cheeks, complementing her eyes.

She was sitting at the bar... which wasn't so bad. Except for the fact that several highly smashed men were eyeing her up like a piece of meat.

Their eyes swimming with lust and wrong intentions, Botan shuddered. Remembering that man at the clothing store.

Suddenly a light pressure fell about her shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise and look towards a young man, that was maybe a year or two older then Shizuru.

His eyes were a lime green and hair of ebony, he smiled at her gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

His voice was soft and silky, kind of reminding her of Kurama. "It-it's alright, may I help you?" She inquired.

The man smiled. "My names Torii Vista... and I thought you'd like a drink." She blinked and noticed in his hand was a glass of what appeared to be wine or champagne of some sort.

Botan smiled politely, and shook her head. "Sorry, I don't drink alcohol." Torii scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed that you would, here may I get you something else?" He gestured towards the counter. "They have none alcoholic brinks."

Botan bowed slightly. "No that's ok, I'm not thirsty." Torii nodded, then his eyes brightened as he held a hand out to the Deity of Death.

"Would you care to dance then?" Botan looked up dumbfounded then blushed ferociously. "I can't dance." She mumbled barely audible.

Torii grinned smoothly showing off his shiny and white set of teeth. "That's ok. I can't dance either."

Botan giggled lightly, and decided to have some fun. "Alright I'll dance with you." He held a triumphant look on his face, looking almost smug.

"I am quite the charmer aren't I?" Botan shook her head chuckling. "Apparently so." With that he guided her to the dance floor, where he put his hands on her hips.

Botan blushed again, feeling a bit anxious and with a sigh she lifted her arms up and wrapped them about his neck.

Slowly they started to move in a slow circle moving in a their own secluded space among the throngs of people.

Botan chewed her Botan lip and looked away, it felt wrong like this wasn't meant to be, even if they were merely dancing.

"You seem to be getting flushed, maybe you should take off that jacket of yours." Botan glanced upwards, and frowned.

"No I like it on." He gave a grim look and moved her further apart from himself, "But it smells disgusting compared to your natural scent, so take it off."

Immediately Botan's eyes came a lit with fire, "I think I'll keep it one, thank you." She stated firmly.

Suddenly the grip on her arms became bruising. "I said take it off." Botan glared and wrenched herself free from his grip.

"And I like it on, so don't tell me what to do." His eyes flashed and he strode closer to her and grabbed at the hem of the black cloak.

"Hey quit! Leave me alone." She cried struggling to move away, when a loud scream sounded in the whole vicinity along with a loud crash.

"Botan!! There's demons everywhere!" Came Shizuru's voice from above, next to her was a frightened looking Cumin.

Botan looked around, and sure enough there were tons of demons chasing after people, Botan whipped her head up towards Torii.

But Torii was no longer there. Only the towering figure of a greenish hued Demon his eyes a crazed blue.

"Ahhh!" She whimpered and when his weapon came to view. Protruding from a large ball were several of dagger like spikes, and attached to the ball was a long chain.

Backing away through the screaming crowd she summoned her oar, he began to follow not noticing her feet of magic.

"I said take of the damn coat!!" Botan swung with all her might, hoping that her good ol' oar would smack some since into him.

She was wrong. Oh so terribly wrong. The oar mad a cracking sound then fell to the floor in half. "Leave her alone!" Yelled Shizuru as she rammed into the giant beasts back.

That attempt also was completely futile, for he only turned and picked her up soon throwing her against a wall across the room.

With a sickening thud Shizuru slumped to the floor unconscious, Botan felt tears of fright well in her pools of amethyst.

He turned around and stalked towards the crying girl slowly tauntingly, as he waved his weapon above his head.

And then swung it down, Botan watched as it came to her with lightening speed.

Then...

* * *

Flames...

Burning Flames...

They surrounded her.

Protected her.

Consumed her.

A wall of flames burst forth, shielding the Deity and melting the large Demon's weapon. He shied back immediately, holding his burnt hand.

"Bitch! How is this possible!!??" Came his gruff voice, Botan shivered feeling 'him' surround her.

Yet...

Yet he wasn't here.

So how...?

* * *

"_... Hiei and you. Your souls are now linked together, connected."_

* * *

Botan looked up quite dazed, her eyes unfocused and were tinged with a redish hue.

Causing all the demon to tremble in fear. "This-this aura... it-it belongs to him! The Forbidden Child!" Said the Demon before here, every other Demon backed away in response.

"Hiei..." Botan murmured, a tear slipping passed her lashes.

In response the flames strengthened tenfold roaring in all it's power, like a... like a dragon.

Botan looked up her eyes wide, there wrapped around her was the flames, which took the shape of a dragon.

It surged forward and everything was consumed.

All went black for her then...

As she slumped to the ground.

Cloak covering part of her face...

* * *

Ok. That was odd... But it was sure fun to write!!! And I hope it was just as much fun to read!!! I'm not sure if that was supposed to be Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame in a gentler and less powerful version or if Botan created it without knowing... I guess I'll let you decide which you'd rather it be... LoL! I'm such a looser... Oh and if you're confused... Botan and Hiei are connected to each other, so basically they can kind of use each others powers and stuff... I think. So tell me what you think. Oh yeah! I also wanted to ask you guys a question... I kind of forgot what Hiei's last name was, well more along the line of "I forgot how to spell it." So if any of you could, I'd be very happy if you could give it to me in your reviews, or at least a website that can give it to me. Thanks Love Ya!!!

Byeness!!

* * *


	17. My Frustration My Love

* * *

* * *

Butterfly Kisses And Strawberry Sweet Snow...

Hi!!! I sure hope you'll like this chappy! Please move on and read!!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter seventeen: My Frustration...My Love....

* * *

Botan moaned in pain... her head. It felt like she'd gotten hit by an army of bricks. She squinted her eyes open. "Wha-what happened...?" She gazed around herself. 

Ruble. She was surrounded by a large, no... a huge pile of ruble, it used to be that club. She looked upwards finding the sun just ascending over the horizon.

Then suddenly everything came back to her. The club, that man-well Demon... and then the-the fire.

Wait where was Shizuru! Was she alright!? Botan pushed on a rock and lifted herself up, her legs were a bit shaky and bruised but otherwise she was fine.

"Shi-Shizuru?" Nothing.

It was completely horrific, severed Demon limbs lying about, and burnt to a crisp. "Shizuru!?" Her calls became more frantic.

Was she hurt? Was she-dead? Then a muffled sound came a little more then twenty feet away. Immediately Botan popped to life.

Shizuru! It had to be her... Botan saw a lot of moving and quaking under the broken building, she dove forward digging through the rocks.

"Shizuru!?" Botan gasped in surprise or was it relief, Shizuru looked fairly ok, except for a few bruises and blood caked to her hazel tresses from where the large Demon had thrown her into the wall.

Botan grabbed her friends arm tightly. "Cumin is under me..." Shizuru spoke quietly and maybe a bit urgently.

Botan nodded, eyes narrowing in determination as she pulled and yanked her friend from the confining structure.

Shizuru stumbled forth and steadied herself, turning slightly Botan and Shizuru dug even deeper, until an unconscious Cumin came in sight.

They worked together and grabbed onto his arms, dragging out. He feel into Shizuru as both girls sat, trying to regain their stolen breath.

Botan gazed towards the rising sun, sky becoming an array of different colors such as: yellows, oranges, pinks, and light blue with, lavender.

"Botan... are you alright?" Questioned Shizuru, the Deity blinked out of her stupor and turned to the tall woman.

"Yes I think so... but what-what happened here?" Shizuru looked surprised by the question at first then answered in a shaky and trying to be calm tone.

"You... your eyes, before I became fully unconscious I saw your eyes... they were becoming red. Then the flames as a response starting to grow into a dragon and destroyed everything.

Botan gasped lightly and for the first time since she had awakened noticed she was garbed in Hiei's cloak.

"It's because Botan and Hiei are connected." Came a new voice, this one clearly belong to a red haired fox.

"Kurama?" Inquired the Deity.

"What do you mean they're connected?" Said Shizuru quite unfazed by his sudden appearance. Kurama tilted his head eyeing the whole sene before him.

"Botan was able to tap into the power of Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame..." Botan almost fell down, even though she was already sitting.

"What!? That's impossible!"Cried the Deity, Shizuru looked shocked as well. "No it's not... the possibility's are endless to a certain extant, I do know that only a few handfuls of any species is capable of this... and the connection shall strengthen when he has bitten you."

Shizuru smirked, where as Botan was blowing a gasket. "What do you mean bite me!?" Kurama chuckled slightly and patted Botan on the back.

"When you complete your mission, and then he'll bite." Botan blushed ferociously. "Why biting and what will it do?"

Kurama smiled lightly. "When he bites you, that means he's claimed you for his own, you will belong to him."

If it was even possible Botan turned the deepest shade of red that Shizuru had ever seen. "What!? I'm not some possession!"

Kurama shook his head in dismissal. "Not in the terms if possession, merely being his mate. Like one being married to another."

Shizuru looked down at Cumin brushing a strand of his chocolate hair from his forehead. "So Botan here, has this mission to prove that she loves him or...?"

Kurama answered steadily. "A mission to show that he can love and will love." Botan clutched at the black material which surrounded herself.

"I think we should go before people come and start asking questions." Kurama and Shizuru nodded in agreement, then began to pick up Cumin.

"So I take it there are no other survivors then...?" Shizuru looked away sadly, Botan was walking behind them not even paying attention.

She had felt him surround her. Yet he wasn't even there, so how...?

They were connected, that's why... his flames... his power. It had protected her... but she didn't want that.

She wanted "him" to protect her.

She wanted "him" to surround her.

"Him" to consume everything with his flames.

* * *

Yusuke kept his gaze on the cake. That's all he was doing. Keiko gritted her teeth at her Fiancé, she was setting up decorations for the party that day. 

And all "he" was doing was staring at the cake, not even helping. "You could help you know." He shrugged and went over to a table opening a can of coke.

"Yeah so..." Big mistake. Very-very "big" mistake. "Yusuke Urameshi get your butt over here and help! Now." She spoke the last part in a slow threatening manner.

Keiko watched with much satisfaction, as he dashed over to help with the tray of orderves she held in her right hand.

"You're such a slave-driver." He mumbled incoherently, and Keiko had heard. "Quit complaining it was your idea in the first place. So I don't have to anything."

Yusuke flinched as she spoke in her mad voice. "Yes 'dear'." He grumbled with sarcasm. Keiko smacked his arm and went into the kitchen with a huff.

* * *

Botan jogged down the sidewalk, panting. If she didn't hurry she'd be late for the party. 

The whole gang would be there: Kurama and Shiori, Shizuru and her friend Cumin, Koenma and George, Yukina and Kuwabara along with Yuki, Yusuke and Keiko, Touya and Jin.

But would "he" be there as well...?

* * *

Everyone was inside Yusuke and Keiko's house: eating, drinking, talking, and...horsing around. 

"Jin that's enough, you've already had thirty-five."

Jin pouted stubbornly, glaring at Touya. "Lightn' ap it's onle cupcaks!!" Keiko glanced over and found that the wind-master was jumping up and down throughout the room, very-very hyper.

"Look's like Jin is on a sugar-high." Giggled a familiar voice, everyone turned around to see Botan entering the room.

"Ah Lassie!!" Chirped a grinning Jin, he came up next to her and then suddenly backed away frightened.

"Ia!" He whimpered hiding behind Touya, Botan tilted her head in confusion. "...Um... is he ok?" She asked blinking.

"Tha Lass, is..." He walked out of the room as if he'd seen a ghost, Touya rose a brow then continued conversing with Yukina, Yuki was settled in her lap, holding a little brown kitten.

Botan looked about the room seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara arm wrestling, Koenma and George were betting on who'd win.

Keiko was in the kitchen with Shiori, Kurama was having a pleasant talk with Cumin and Shizuru sat on a couch eyeing the boy's little match while taking a long drag of her cigarette.

And... He-he wasn't there.

She should've known, her head was bowed when she walked passed, going out the sliding glass door to the back yard.

He wasn't there...

And it hurt very badly...

* * *

Kurama frowned when he saw Botan. So much had happened to her in the past week, and there was nothing he or anyone else could do to heal her pain. 

Except maybe the cause of it.

* * *

Why was she always acting this way? 

It was so stupid...

And she was... she was crying again.

Stupid.

Why.

Botan sniffed wiping the tears away.

It was painful.

And it was -

It was love...

She should always cherish that.

But was it her fault!?

Hell no!

He was the one who always pushed her away!

He was the one who'd always be a jerk!

He was the one who always disappeared!

"Damn you Hiei Jaganshi once I find you I'll kick your ass!... Then I'll bring you into my and never let you go..." She blushed smiling bashfully.

Everyone blinked in surprise.

* * *

"Hey Urameshi did you spike the punch?" Questioned Kuwabara, as everyone stared at the blushing Deity. 

"No of course not!"Growled Yusuke, he gulped when he felt a hand on his back. "You spiked the punch!?"

He winced. "No Keiko I swear I didn't."

"Yusuke!"

"Run buddy! Run!" Cried out Kuwabara, as Keiko began to chase her Fiancé all around the room.

"Ahh! Someone help me! She's crazy!"

* * *

Botan looked up at the Cherry Blossom trees in the backyard. A beautiful smiled splayed on her lips. "It's my mission. I'll find you. I'll love you, I want... I want to bear your children too." 

"And there's nothing that can stop me from my mission." She cried, perfect spheres rolling down her cheeks.

But these tears weren't of sadness, weren't of hate, they were of love, of determination.

"You are my frustration, and you are my love."

* * *

IT'S OVER!! (sobs-uncontrollably) It is the end of Butterfly Kisses And Strawberry Sweet Snow... Sorry if you don't like the ending... I didn't like it that much either, I rushed to get it finished... Oh and I will start the sequel tomorrow! So go up and click on my s/n Twilight Phoenix, you'll see my Biography then scroll down and you'll see the sequel the title is Love In December, just so people know, I will be rewriting the whole thing and will probably make a slightly different ending, and if you want to put my story on your website then you'll have to review tell me the whole situation, I would have you e-mail me but it won't show it for some reason, and I'll give you my answer on Love In December. The reason being I want to fix all the problems of my story, like (grammar, spelling, add stuff, and the like).... 

Robin Autumn

Pocky-and-Fred

Tuathafaerie

AntarsStarChild

Hiei's Ice Maiden

Suzaku's Rose

KayHiei

Bar-Ohki

Crystal Koneko

Bittersweet-Memory

Hiei/Botan4ever

Densetsu Tenshi

TheSkyWillFall

Botan-Jaganshi

Fanruby

Crystalline Sun 

Inuyashagirl5

Tary Chang

Rose-Kitsune15

Dragon's Lair

Ahala Tsuki

Maliks-Dragon

Kitti Koko )

Kitti & Kat

Angelprincess22

CEED

SakuraMikoLeeSetsu

Gurl With No Name Or Does She )

Animefreak54

Hisaki

Telephone Icecream

Jaberabbit

And anonymous reviewers...

THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO!!

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST REVIEWERS EVER!!!! I AM UNWORTHY!!!

Byeness!!

* * *


End file.
